Can't Help How I Feel
by Twilight-HarryPotterFan123
Summary: Nessie is 16 now and going to public school with Jacob. They are of course best friends. But what happens when Nessie finds out that Jacob imprinted on her. And not from him. Will she be able to return those feelings? Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stpehanie Meyer.  


(This is set 7 years after BD)

  
Nessie's POV  
School had been in session for three months. And I absolutely loved it. I had been home schooled my entire life. I had never been to a real school. Considering the fact that I age so fast. But now at 16 I had reach full maturity and was psyched being in school. My best friend was Jacob he had enrolled in school when I had. He knew me like the back of his hand. And I knew him just as well. He had been there since my birth. Now that we were both 16 I looked at Jacob differently. He was never like a brother to me. For some reason I just could never think of him like that. He was...... Well lets just be honest Jacob was hot. And he had such a good heart. But I didn't ever express these feeling to Jacob or anyone else. I made myself only think of Jake as a friend when I was around my family. Especial my dad. I don't think he would like some of the thoughts I had. The place I was right now was my hiding place. Somewhere I could go that no one else would come to. The only other person I told about this place was Jacob. But I knew I should be getting back. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were coming for a visit. I stood up and ran the 3 miles home. I got there in about a minute. Rose and Emmett had been gone for quite awhile. Four months since the last time we saw them. So I was really excited. When I walked in to the house I saw everyone sitting around the table. Including Rose and Emmett.

"There she is." Uncle Emmett said getting up and giving me a bear hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you two so much." I said walking over to Aunt Rose when Emmett had put me down.

I gave her a hug and peck on the cheek.

"We've missed you too. How have you been?" Rose said.

"Good. I love school so much."

"I am sure have made friends fast." Rose said.

"I have. Jacob and I are having fun."

"What?" Rose hissed.

"Oh that's right. You don't know. Jake enrolled with me. He and I go to school together."

"That's cool." Emmett said. Emmett had grown to like Jacob. Rose on the other hand had no intentions of ever liking him.

"Ew. That mutt is still around?"

"Don't call him that!" I said heatedly. I hated when she was mean to him. I didn't like Jake being mean to her either. Rose looked around at everyone else.

"What? He needs just forget about what happened and go back to where he belongs." Rose said bitterly.

"What? What are you talking about? Did something happen to Jake?"

"No sweetie. Jacob is fine. Rose don't." My dad gave her a warning glare.

"Why? She deserves to know. She 16 now for a month. I thought that dog was going to tell her the minute she turned sixteen."

"Tell me what?" I said completely confused.

"Rosalie. STOP IT!" Dad yelled. "This is none of your business and by no means your place to tell her."

"Tell me what?" I said still trying to stay calm. I was now standing in the center of the semi-circle that my family had created. No one said anything. Everyone just looked either at me or at Rose.

"Oh for the love of god. Jacob imprinted on you Renesmee. This what we are talking about." Rose said. The world stopped. I heard no one. I was just standing there shocked. My mother was in front of me when I finally snapped out of my shocked state.

"Renesmee, sweetie are you okay?" She asked her eyes full of concern.

"Is it true?" I asked almost in inaudible. No one answered. I knew they had heard me. But I asked again louder. "Is it true?" Mom looked over my shoulder at dad. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Yes, Nessie. It's true. Jacob imprinted on you." Grandpa Cullen said. I had learned about imprinting when it happened to Seth. It didn't had not ever registered to me that Jacob had imprinted on me. I didn't know what to feell exactly. I was angry at my family for keeping this from me. Shocked. Hurt. Then he walked into the house. And my temper flared. As much as it hurt that my family kept this from me it was nothing compared to the hurt I felt when I saw Jacob.

"Hey everyone." Jacob said smiling in his usually happy tone. I didn't say anything to him. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Which was pretty hard. Jacob stumbled and let out a scream of pain as he held his hand over his cheek.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Mom said. But I didn't care. I ran out of the house and into the woods. I ran to my special hide out. A small enclosure surrounded by trees. I was crying so hard I just fell over when I made it there. It was only a few minutes later that I heard Jacob. He walked into the enclosure. He walked over to me and tried to pull me up to him.

"DON'T!" I said standing up and backing up against a tree.

"Ness. I am so sorry."  
　  
"You keep this from me Jake. Me. I tell you everything. Things I would never tell anyone else. And I had to hear it from Rose."

"She never should have said anything. It was never that blond bitch's place to tell you."

"JAKE!" I said.

"Sorry. But it wasn't her place. Everyone agrees with me on that."

"I agree with you on that too. But when were you going to tell me Jacob?"

"It's not that easy Ness." He started to walk towards me but I held up a hand.

"Just go. Please. I want to be alone." I couldn't look at him anymore. The hurt in his eyes almost made me want to give in and forgive him. And I wasn't ready to do that. Jacob advanced towards me and stopped right in front of me. Kissing me on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Ness." He said before running back into the woods. I let myself fall to the ground again and tried to make sense of all this. After a few hours I finally went back home. Only because I had school the next morning. When I walked in I walked straight upstairs and into my room. Shutting the door behind me. No one came to check on me not that I wanted them to. I woke up and took a shower the next morning. I had so desperately wished what happened last night. But my dad quickly let me know that it was not. He stopped me as I was on my way back to my room after getting out of the shower.

"Ness, I know you are still incredible mad at all of us and I understand. But it wasn't our place to tell you."

"I know." I said not wanting to talk about it. "I need to finish getting ready I said walking down the hall and into my room. I looked in my closet for what I would wear today. Usually Alice already had my outfit picked out and I wore what she choose just to save myself from and agrument. But not today. I grabbed a pair of destroyed denim jeans, a purple tank top, and a plain blue hoodie. I grabbed my sneakers out from under my bed and put them on. I was not looking forward to breakfast downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a orange. I didn't really have an appetite today and I had fed last night before Rose and Emmett arrived.

"Did you get that paper that's due today finished?" Mom said. I had been absentmindedly picking at the orange. I looked up at her.

"Yes." I said looking back down at the orange.

"Renesmee, I know that you were upset but let's make one thing clear. You do not under any circumstances hit Jacob again. Or anyone else for that matter." Mom said. I looked up at her. I was surprised by what she said.

"Jacob's fine."

"I don't care. You do not do that."She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go or I will be late for school." I said standing up and throwing the uneaten orange into the trash. It was 7:45 and I of course would have plenty of time to get to school. Most of the time I rode with Jacob. I didn't have my license yet. I hadn't really seen the point in having it up until now. I liked riding with Jacob to school. But getting it was sounding more tempting by the minute.

"Do you want a ride Ness?" Uncle Emmett asked. For some reason he was the one I was least mad at. You just couldn't stay made at Emmett.

"No I want to run. But thanks." I said giving him a weak smile. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. As soon as I hit grass I was off. We lived a few miles outside town and about 7 miles from school. I was there by 7:50. That was only because I wasn't running at my fastest. When I got to the parking lot I saw Jacob's car. He had had to trade in his rabbit last year. And my grandparents had given him a black Chevrolet Silverado truck. He was leaning up against it and he looked miserable. He was acting like he was paying attention to what Jason Keys and Brody Thomas were saying but I could tell he was toning them out. Jason and Brody were in our grade. They were cute I guess. They both had blond hair and a buzz cut. Brody's hair was a dark blond and he had light brown eyes. Jason's was as blond as could be. And he had sky blue eyes. They were both tall but no where near as tall as Jake. I would say around 5'11. I tried to sneak by them but Jason spotted me.

"Oh hey Ness." Jacob's head snapped up and looked straight at me. Sadness filled his eyes once again. I felt a little pain shoot through my heart.

"Why didn't you ride with Jake today?" Brody asked. I broke my lock on Jacob and looked over at Brody and Jason.

"I just didn't."

"Oh no. Trouble in love land?" Brody said. Everyone at school thought Jacob and I were dating. We always denied it but no one believed us.

"We are not together. So no there isn't trouble in love land." I said. Brody and Jason both rolled there eyes.

"Ness." Jacob said. I glanced at him.

"I have to go. The counselor wanted to see me." I said walking away.

I avoided Jacob as much as possible but that wasn't the easiest thing to do when we had a lot of the same classes and lunch together. I knew that if I let him talk he would say the right thing like he always did and I would forgive him. I hated the pull he had over me. I hated how I felt like if I said something wrong I was breaking his heart. I had felt like that for a while. Only now did I know why. The magic from imprinting was the culprit. And it sucked. After school I went straight home. All the women in my family were sitting in the family room. The TV was on but they werent really paying attention to it. They were all talking. They looked up at me as I walked in. I walked over to them and sat down next to my mom.

"How are you doing?" She asked putting her arm around me.

"A little better. I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you all. I know you didnt do it to hurt me."

"We forgive you." Alice said smiling.

"Have you talked to Jacob?" Grandma asked.

"No." After a few minutes I spoke again. "I will. I just need time."

"Good. Maybe you will take enough time and Jacob will just leave."

"Rosalie!" Grandma, Alice, and mom said at the same time.

"Your not making this any better Rose. You just making me more mad at you." I said standing up. I knew it hurt her if I was mad at her. But right now I didnt really care.

"Ness, Stay down here with us. We were talking about taking a shopping trip this weekend." Alice said. Her eyes lite up when she said shopping. As they always did.

'That sound fun. But I have a lot of homework tonight." I walked out of the family room and up the stairs. I changed and then sat down on my bed. We had three full pages of math problems to do. Which translated into 140 problems. I had them done in less then an hour. Math was probably the easiest subject for me. Not that the others were to much of a challenge. I stayed in my room reading. But before I knew it I felt myself drifting into sleep. I woke up a few hours later to an empty stomach. I was starving. I got up and started to walk out of my room when something caught my ear. Or rather someone. I walked across the room and looked out the window. I saw Jacob and my mom sitting on the porch talking. He had his head in his hands. I knew it wasnt good to eves-drop but I wanted to know what he said when he thought I wasnt listening.

"I'm just afraid I lost her Bells. I mean she has never gone this long with out talking to me. She didnt say one word to me at school. What should I do?"

"Just give her space Jake. She will come around. I know it."

"Yeah. Well I better go. I will see you later."

"Alright." Mom said and stood up. Jacob gave her a hug and then walked to his car got in and drove off. My mom turned and walked inside. I felt horrible. I didnt need to see his face to know how much he was hurting. I wasnt even hungry anymore. But I knew I needed to eat. I now could go a week without blood but it was difficult. So I hunted every few days. I was greatful I had hunted yesterday. I drained. Emotionly. I walked back across my bedroom and out the door.

When I came downstairs all the guy's were back except for grandpa. Working I assummed. Dad and Aunt Alice were in a heated battle of chess. Their games could go on forever. Seeing as they both knew each other moves before hand. Mom was watching them. Jasper and Emmett were playing some video game on the PS3. And Rose and Grandma were descussing something at the dining room table. I went and sat down next to Jasper and Emmett. They were playing some zombie game.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Emmett asked.

"Uncle Jazz." I said with a smile.

"You would be correct Ness." Jazz said.

"Really?" I said suprised. Emmett had become a pro at any new game we got just so he could beat everyone else.

"Yep. I can't believe it." Jazz said.

"Your not the only one." Emmett said clearly irrated.

"Ness, are you hungry?" Grandma asked. I looked over at her.

"Yeah I am actually."

"What would you like tonight?" I thought about this throughly. Dad and Grandma were the best cooks in the house. Everything they made was delious.

"Chicken and rice." I finally said.

"Alright I will get started."

"Thanks grandma."

"Anything for you sweetie." She said winking at me. I turned my attention back to the video game.

"You got winner Ness?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I said. About an hour later or so dinner was done. It was delisious.

"Thanks Grandma. I love your cooking." I said setting my plate in the sink.

"I'm glad..... You know with Jacob not being here there is going to be a lot left over." She said. I felt a small pain sting my heart again. This time just at the mention of his name. I guess it wasnt as small as I thought because Uncle Jazz looked at me.

"You okay Ness?"

"What? Oh yeah. I dont know what that was...... Um you know what you can just put the leftovers in the refrigerater. I will tell Jake to come by and get them tomorrow." Everyone looked up at me. Surprised at what I had said. I didnt say anything else. A few hours later and after beating Jasper and Emmett in there zombie game I went to bed. But not before Emmett wanted to play on last round.

"Come on Ness, One more round and this time I am not going to go easy on you." I rolled my eyes. But before I could answer mom did for me.

"Emmett she has school tomorrow. She needs to get to bed." Emmett looked truely dissapionted.

"Tomorrow. It's on." I said this made him smile. I went into my room but knew I wouldnt be able to get to sleep. So I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the bed. I looked to see if Jacob was on but he wasnt. I was dissapointed. But at the same time I knew when I did talk to him it needed to be face to face. I needed to forgive Jake. And I had. I would tell him tomorrow.

_Well I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think._


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_Thanks to my readers.  
__tntplayer7  
CherryPiePage  
101-Team-Jacob-4eva-101  
xlizzieluvsthecullenboysx_

I woke up early so I could go over to Jacob's before school. We lived in Denali. If we had stayed in Forks we would have had a lot of explaining to do and since Jacob couldn't be away from me he came with us. Seth had joined back up with Sam's pack. But Leah decided to stay on her own. She was going to school in Seattle now and last I heard from Seth had imprinted on a guy there. Which was good. Leah deserved to be happy. My grandparents treated Jacob like one of there own and bought him a condo in town. He was reluctant at first to except gifts from them but gave in because...... well he really didn't have a choice. Either take there gifts or he would be homeless. I knew everyone back in La Push missed Jacob and he missed them. He missed them too but didn't go back to see them that often. Billy didn't like flying so he hardly ever visited visited here.  
I waited about 5 minutes outside Jacob's condo. I finally got tired of waiting for him to answer so I let myself in with the key he had given me. I didn't here anything or anyone on the inside. I usually could here Jacob snoring from a block away. I walked inside sitting my book bag down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and put the chicken and rice leftovers in the freezer. I walked down the hall and opened Jacob's bedroom door. I could see even with out the light on that his sheets were crinkled. But there was no sign of Jacob. Maybe he left early for some reason. Although that was no like Jacob. I usually had to call him or more times then not come over here in the morning and wake him up myself. I knew Jacob wasn't here so I locked up the house and went on to school.  
　  
When I got to school I didn't see Jacob's truck. And by the time lunch rolled around there was still no sign of Jacob. He wasn't in any of our classes that we had together and I asked around and the 2 classes that we didn't have together he wasn't in either. I made myself stay calm. There could be a perfectly good reason for this. After all Jacob didn't go to school because he actually liked it. He went so he could spend time with me. But what if something did happen to him. What if he was hurt or something? My deep thoughts were interrupted by my friend Shea chatting away about some guy she liked. Which it was a new guy every few weeks.

"You know that guy Ty in our english lit class?"

"Um. Kind of short, long shaggy hair?" I said sipping on my chocolate milk.

"Yeah. Well he asked me out today. Isn't that awesome? I mean I have always thought he was cute but never thought he would give me a second look." Shea had wide set hazel eyes. A short sandy blond bob hair cute. And freckles on her cheeks. She was like a life size doll. She was my height maybe a little taller. 5'4 - 5'5'. She had an athletic build. She was a really good volley ball player. She made the all state team.

"Great Shea. How long is it going to be before you break this one's heart?" I said

"Two, three weeks tops." She said smiling and winked at me.

"So Ness, where is Jacob today?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Becky Stallworth. Head cheerleader of our little school and a pain in my ass. She didn't like me for whatever reason (Jacob said it was because she was intimidated by me.). I turned to face her. She was very pretty. She had her dark red hair pulled back tight in a ponytail. Ribbon in her hair pulled into the most perfect bow. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform too (it was Friday and we had a football game tonight.). She had her followers with her. She had sky blue eyes and the perfect fake tan. She had braces pink and purple to be precise.

"I don't know where Jacob is. I am not his keeper."

"Your not his girlfriend either. Right?" She asked. I sighed.

"Right."

"So he's like single?" One of her followers said. The girl's name was Chelsea. I think.

"As far as I know." I said turning my back toward them.

"Your not jealous are you?" Becky said. I laughed and turned back to face her

"Jealous of what exactly? That you have a crush on Jacob? But don't have the nerve to even talk to him let alone tell him you like him. No I am most defiantly not jealous of that."

"What's with the attitude? I was just asking a simple question." Becky said smiling.

"The only time you talk to me is when you are insulting me or wanting to know about him. You want to know if he is dating anyone ask him yourself...... That is if you can ever get the courage to." I said standing up and walking past her. I put my tray on the self and walked out of the cafeteria. Shea following close behind me.

"What was that about?" Shea asked.

"She annoying." I said.

"I know. Believe me I know. My brother dated her for a full year before he went off to college. I was stuck with her in my house a lot. But you are usually so sweet and kind to everyone. My evilness must be rubbing off on you." She said rubbing her hand together and had a crazy smile on her face like a mad scientist.

"So?" I said as we stopped at my locker. I grabbed my english lit book. And shut the locker. Leaning against it waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

"Oh I not saying its anything bad. Right on. We could be evil together. Bring Jacob along he's totally hot and being bad would make him that much hotter."

"Okay" I said laughing. "Do you need to go to your locker?" I asked.

"No. I left my book in the classroom yesterday."

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"You mean what are we doing tonight." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

" Come on Ness. Go to the game with me tonight. It will be fun." She pushed her bottom lip out. And gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I don't like football."

"And like I have told you before we don't go for the football. We go for the socializing."

"I don't know." I said

"Please." She said.

"Let me see if we are doing anything tonight. Alice said something about a shopping trip this weekend so I don't even know if I can."

"Oh. Okay." I heard the disappointment in her voice.  
"I will do my best to convince Alice we can just leave tomorrow." I said locking her arm with mine.

"You would leave today?" She said

"Believe me. When your shopping with Alice you need all the time you can get. She can shop for days." I said pushing myself off the lockers.  
The lunch bell rang and Shea and I walked to English. I didn't see or here from Jacob for the rest of the day. I was really starting to worry. He never went this long without seeing or talking to me. I remembered Jacob saying the same exact thing to my mom about me. Was this pay back?........ No. Not Jacob. Not with me. I didn't know what was going on. But hopefully someone would know something when I got home. I walked into the house, over to the table and sat down.

"Jacob wasn't at school today." I said to my mom.

"Huh. Did you go by his house?"

"Yes. This morning. He wasn't there."

"Well maybe he just wanted to get away today. He will be back soon. I am sure of it." Mom said.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"Upstairs. Getting ready for the shopping trip. Why?"

"Because she can tell me when she see's our future disappear or at least mine. Oh and I need to postpone leaving for the shopping trip at least a few hours. If not until tomorrow."

"WHAT!" I heard Alice say. She ran downstairs and was at the table in a second. "Why? I had planned on us leaving here in an hour of so."

"Well Shea wants me to go to the game with her. She is always asking me to go."

"Fine. We can wait." Alice said. I saw the disappointment in her eyes. But she would live. "Oh and I see your future disappearing on Sunday. So I am guessing that is when you will see Jacob again."

"Sunday? Why?"

"I don't know. I just know when you disappear from my visions."

"What if something has happened to him? What if I find him and he is really hurt or worse?" I started to panic when I heard the words or worse come out of my mouth.

"Calm down, honey. I am sure Jacob is fine."

"She's right if he the worst happened I would be able to see you. I can't see you past Sunday." With out trying I felt very calm.

"Thanks Jasper." Mom said. He was in the house or somewhere close.

"What time is the game?" Mom asked.

"Seven. I think. But Shea wants me to go over to her house a little early and then we will go from her house to the game."

"Alright. Well you probably need to hunt before you go. Do you want any company?" Mom asked. I smiled.

"Sure just the two of us." Mom smiled back and both walked over to the kitchen window and jumped. It was a few stories to the ground but neither of us would get hurt. Actually this house was pretty much the same layout of our house just outside of Forks. It looked almost identical to it also. Just a few minor details. After about an hour of hunt and both our thirst quenched we just walked back to the house at normal human speed.

"So...... What is your feeling on Jacob imprinting on you?"

"Wow. Just diving right into it. No small talk?"

"Well I just thought you might want to talk to someone about it. But if not that is fine."

"No we can talk about it....... I don't know. It's still so new...... I mean I love Jake. Always will. But what if i can't give him what he wants? What if I can't be more then friends with him?"

"Jacob just wants to be a part of your life Ness. And if you just want to be friends with him he will accept that."

"And if I don't. If I want to be his girlfriend will you and dad be okay with that?"

"We will support whatever decision you make."

"Would you rather I not date Jacob?"

"I know Jacob will take care of you. Treat you right. And love you with all his heart because he already does. You wouldn't have to keep secrets from him."

"But?" I said.

"But you haven't dated anyone. I just want you to be sure that Jacob is the one for you and you aren't giving in because of the imprinting."

"It's just.......Hurting Jake is....." I didn't know how to describe it. Heartbreaking was the closest thing I could relate it to but even then it was much more powerful then that.

"Unbearable." Mom said. I looked at her. Surprised.

"How-" I said but was cut off.

"Jacob was once my best friend. And I know that hurting him was heartbreaking for me and he hadn't imprinted on me. I can't imagine how it is for you."

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"You can't go around protecting him all the time. If you do its just going to hurt more when he find out the truth. You know that from recent experience." I nodded.

"I think that is one of the flaws in our family. We go around trying not to hurt the people we love. So theirfore we dont say what we really mean........Not the whole truth at least." Mom said. We both remained silent as we got closer to the house. When we got inside Emmett was ready to try and take his crown back as chapion of the video games.

"Alright Ness, lets do this." Emmett said with a smile. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Okay but only one round for now. I need to take a shower before I leave."

"Where you going?" He asked turning on the PS3.

"To the football game." Emmett raised an eyebrow.

'I don't really want to go but I told Shea I would. So I am."

"Oh okay. One round........For now." He said with an evil grin. By the time we were done Emmett had beat me. And he really did beat me I hadn't let him win. Of course he had to gloat and Rose took over my controller. She hardly ever played these games but every once in a while she would to try and put Emmett in his place. I took a quick shower and changed. I was supposed to be at Shea's at Six o'clock. And since Shea was human Mom would be taking me in the car to her house. She lived right across the street from school. I put on a light coat and scarf. It wasn't cold to me at all but for everyone else at the game it would be chilly. I had to look the part though. I walked downstairs and out the door with my mom. We didn't talk much on the way there. Just small talk. When we got to Shea's she was waiting outside for me. She walked up to the car as I got out. Mom rolled down the window.

"Hey Bella." Shea said. Of course no one knew I was the biological daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. They were told that I had been adopted by Esme and Carlisle. I knew that it kind of hurt mom and dad's feelings that they could go to school conferences but we didn't have a choice.

"Hello Shea. How are you?" Mom said.

"I am good. And you?"

"Great. Well you two have fun. And call me when its over." Mom said.

"I will." I said. I waved goodbye and walked up to Shea's house. We went into her room. The walls were hot pink. Almost too bright. I wasn't a fan of pink so I didn't like it too much but whatever. It wasn't my room. We talked about everything while I watched her pick out what she was going to were. She finally choose some fuschia skinny jeans with a black and graphic tee.

The game was fun. I guess. I couldn't help myself from worrying about Jake. We were sitting on the bleachers third row from the bottom. Our team was winning 28 -14 in the 4th quarter two minutes left on the scoreboard. I was pretty sure we were going to win. I was right. We won by the same score. Ty was on the football team so we waited for him to come out of the locker rooms. He was the kicker. He was pretty good to. One of the best in the state. He walked out with a few friends. Blake (the QB),Chance a running back. And a defensive end who everyone called Skillz. He was good at everything he did. Hey just because I didnt like football didn't mean I didn't know about it. Ty walked over to Shea and gave her a hug.

"Good game guys." Shea said.

"Thanks."

"Hey Ness. You don't usually come to games. I was glad you came to cheer me on." Blake said. Blake was a huge flirt and it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous. He had short spiky hair almost as dark as Jacob's. He had a nice build. And pretty blue eyes. He was about 6' feet tall. And had a slight tan.

"Whatever man. Ness came to watch me. Isn't that right?" Skillz said putting his arm around my shoulder. Skillz was funny and liked to joke all the time. I didn't hang out with them much but he was always nice to me. As was his girlfriend Veronica. About the only nice cheerleader on the team.

"Are these boys bothering you Ness?" Veronica asked as walked up and stood next to me.

"No." I said smiling.

"Good. Hey are you coming with us to Monty's?" Monty's was a pizza place that had a lot of different game in it to play.

"Uh. I don't know. I came with Shea."

"Yes we are going." She said.

"I guess I am then."

"Awesome. You need to come to more games. We always hang out for a couple of hours after a game. We need to get to know you better."

"I'll try." I said. Not sure if I really meant that or not.

"Well lets go. I am starving." Blake said. We all walked out of the stadium. All our cars were park closed to each other. I road with Shea to the restaurant which was only a few miles away.

"So I think Blake my have a thing for you." Shea said while we were driving.

"Blake has a thing for a lot of girls."

"Yeah but he seems to really like you. And he is totally hot."

"I know."

"Well then what is it? Are you not allowed to date?" She asked.

"No. I'm allowed."

"Well then why don't you? You are gorgeous Ness. You could get any guy you-." She stopped mid sentence.

"What?" I asked and looked over at her.

"That's it. That's it isn't it."

"Your going to have to give me more then that Shea. I can't read your mind."

"The reason you don't date anyone is because you want Jacob."

"WHAT!"

"OMG! That's it isn't it. I mean hey I don't blame you. Does Jacob know?"

"That's not it."

"Does he not feel the same way about you?" She said.

"Shea, that is not the reason I don't date. I just haven't felt like dating."

"Why? It's fun."

"I might start dating but I am not just going to fall all over the quarterback who is known for how many girlfriends he has. If Blake or any other guy for that matter want to date me he has to prove he can treat me right."

"Okay. Whatever you say. But just think about it. If you start dating Blake we could double. Blake and Ty are like best friends." She said with a smile as we pulled into Monty's parking lot. I took my phone out of my coat pocket and text my mom real quick telling her what was going on. She said it was fine and to call her when I was ready. When we walked into the restaurant we were seated immediately. I sat in between Shea and Blake.

"So Ness, we usually just get a couple of pizza's to share. What kind do you like?" Blake asked.

"Pepperoni." I said as I looked at him. His blue eyes glistened. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Mine too." We ended up getting 2 large pizzas one half pepperoni/half sausage. The other half supreme/cheese.

"It is going to be like 15 minutes. You all want to go play games why we wait.? Skillz asked everyone agreed. We all walked over to were the had the games. About 20 different ones. Blake and I walked over to the skee-ball game.

"Have you played before?" Blake asked as he put a token in his machine.

"Yeah. I few times with Jacob." I said. Hearing his name made me worry and sad.

"Oh yeah. Where is he? You too are usually attached at the hip." Blake said. I saw the dislike for Jake in his eyes.

"Um. He... He just couldn't make it tonight." I said.

"Well just between you and me I am glad he couldn't make it. I probably wouldn't get to spend much time with you if he was." He was right but I wasn't going to tell him that. So I just smiled.

"He should tryout for football though. That kid is huge. I bet he would be good." He said. throwing a ball up the slope. He made it in the 20 point hole.

"I don't know. Football isn't really Jacob style."

"Oh okay. Well enough about him. I don't know when my next chance will be to talk to you alone so I need to spend my time with you wisely." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said with a small laugh. By the end of out game Blake had the higher score.

"Hey you two the pizzas are at our table." Chance said as he walked passed us. We walked to the table and sat down. I was about get back up and go get something to drink but Blake stopped.

"Here I will do that." He said taking the plastic cup at out my hand. "What do you want?"

"Sprite. Thanks."

"No problem." He said and winked at me. I smiled. All the guys went to the soda fountain and that was Shea and Veronica's chance to get whatever they could out of me in about a minute.

"Oh my gosh. You and Blake are so cute together. You look like you are having fun too." Veronica's asked.

"I am having fun. I glad I came tonight."

"So is Blake boyfriend material?" Shea asked with a smile.

"Considering this is the first time I have spent more then a few minutes with him, not to mention this is the most I have ever talked to him. I can't tell you if he is boyfriend material or not." I said. Before anyone else could say anything the guys came back with our drinks. Blake handed me mine.

"Thanks again." I said.

"Your welcome." We all dug into our pizza. After a few minutes Chance spoke. He was sitting directly across from me.

"So what's it like being adopted Ness?" Blake and Shea coughed. Both having just taken a drink. Shea kicked him underneath the table.

"Ouch. Hey what's that for."

"You don't asked someone that Chance." Blake said. Not that I minded him asking. Mainly because I really wasn't adopted. But Chance wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box. It was a good thing he was pretty.

"It's fine. Really. Carlisle and Esme are wonderful parents. They love me very much." I said. It wasn't a lie. Grandma and Grandpa were wonderful parents..... just not my parents. And they couldn't love me more.

"Well that's great. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen are very good people. Adopting older kids." Blake said.

"They are." I said. We all finished eating and played a few more games. But it was getting late and I was tired so I walked outside to call my mom.

_"Hello."_

"Hey mom."

_"Hey Ness, are you ready?"_

"Yeah. But would you wait like ten minutes. Everyone else is still inside and we will probably talk for a few minutes when they come outside."

_"Yeah. I will see you in a bit."_

"Alright. See you soon. Oh and um. Have you heard anything from Jacob?"

_"No sweetie, sorry I haven't."_

"Okay. Bye. Love you."I said. I was sure she heard the disappointment in my voice but she didn't push the issue.

_"Love you too. Bye." _I put my phone back in my coat pocket and was about to walk back inside when Blake walked out.

"Aren't you cold? He asked taking his gloves out of his letterman jacket and putting them on.

"No. We have lived a lot of cold places. I get used to it." I said. He smiled.

"So this was fun tonight." He walked over and leaned against the wall like I was doing.

"Yeah it was. I am sure it was more fun for you seeing as you guys won tonight. Congrats by the way." I said.

"Yeah that was great we won. But it was more fun hanging out with you."

"Thanks." I said smiling. Blake was nice and god knows he was cute but for whatever reason I just didn't have a romantic connection with him. And not only that I didn't really even want to have one with him. Being friends with him would be fine with me. But I knew he wanted more. Blake always wanted more.

"Maybe we could do it again....... Just the two of us." He said. He was now standing in front of me. He was closer then I was comfortable with him being.

"Blake, I'm flattered but--" I cut myself off. I saw him moving in to kiss me. I turned and he kissed my cheek. The kiss was warm and wet against my skin. He opened his eyes and pulled away from me. But still very close.

"I thought you like me Ness. I thought this is what you wanted." He said in deeper then his normal voice. Trying to be sexy. It was not working.

"I'm just.... I don't..." I couldn't think of what to say. Blake smiled.

"See. Your getting all flustered. You don't have to play hard to get with me Ness." He said moving in again. I pushed him back. I hadnt mean to push him as hard as I did. He staggered back. He probably thought I just caught him off guard and that is how I was able to push him so hard. But I knew the truth. I could eaisly put him in the hospital.

"There you two are." Shea said with a huge smile on her face. Her hand in Ty's.

"Yeah. We were just getting to know each other better. Right Ness?" Blake said trying to make it sound like something it wasn't.

"Right. Just talking." I said.

"Well are you all ready? It is freezing out here." Veronica asked.

"Um." I had almost started to say my mom was coming to pick me up but I caught myself before I did. "Bella is coming to pick me up. So Shea if you want to go ahead and go then you can."

"Oh she didn't have to do that. I could have taken you home." Shea said.

"She had to come into town for a few things. So its nothing."

"Alright. But I don't feel comfortable leaving you here all alone. It's late and the owner of this place just left. They have a cleaning company come in and clean up." Shea said.

"I will be fine. Really. She should be here soon."

"I will stay here with Ness." Blake said. With a stupid ass grin on his face. I definitely didn't want that.

"Oh look, no need for anyone to stay." I saw the Volvo pull into the parking lot. And I saw.......my dad. Oh great. I thought to myself. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that the thoughts in Blake's head were pretty disturbing and by the look on my dad's face when he parked the car I was right. I started to walk over to the car but he turned it off and got out. He was fuming.

"Please do not ripe anyone's head off. Because there are witnesses. And then you would have to kill them too. And then I wouldn't have any friends at school." I whispered as he just stared at Blake.

"And stop staring at him like that." I said pulling on his arm. "Let's just get in the car and go home. Please."

"Oh hi Edward. I heard Shea say. He finally broke his intense lock on Blake and looked over at Shea.

"Hello Shea, how are you?" Dad said politely.

"I am good. We won tonight."

"Great." He said insincerely. No one but me picked up on that.

"Well we had better get home." I said. I walked back over to Shea and Veronica and gave them a hug goodbye. I said bye to the guys and then walked over to the passenger side of the car. My dad followed a few seconds later. He waited until we were out of the parking lot before he spoke.

"I am going to kill that kid." I sighed and through my head back.

"Could you please try not to kill him." I said.

"Renesmee, the things he was thinking about you were...." He didn't finish.

"Blake is a douche bag. I figured that out tonight. I don't like him. He is not worth your time."

"Well if you wont let me kill him maybe I will let it slip to Jacob what his thoughts were."

"NO! You won't say anything to Jacob. I will handle this myself." I said heatedly.

"Fine. But if this boy tries anything with you--" I interrupted him.

"I think I can handle some human boy dad. I could have don't a lot more damage tonight then I did. The most I did was hurt his ego and we all know that is very important to a teenage boy."

"Okay Ness, I will let you handle this." He said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car. I was really tired and told everyone I would tell them about my night tomorrow. We had to get up early so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

We left the house at about eight Saturday morning. Where we were going was a few hours away and we were driving so I could sleep a little more. I told them about the game and pizza. I even told them about Blake. I knew they would find out somehow and I knew Alice already knew so there was no need to hide it. We shopped for hours and then went back to the hotel Alice had booked for our one and a half day stay. Everyone else may not have needed to rest but I did. At Sunday rolled around I was about to head back home. Without Alice,Rose, and my mom. The guys had gone hunting. So Jacob and i could talk alone. And really alone. No vampire ears listening in.

"Call me as soon as you get home." My mom said.

"I will." I was running home. It wouldn't take long. I gave everyone hugs and took off. I got home in about 25 minutes. I called my mom to let her know I was safe. After I got off the phone with her I noticed that the fish tank we had could use a cleaning. We could have got one of those automatic cleaning things but I liked having responsibility. And fish were the only pet we could have without them possible being killed. I took the 15 fish that were in the tank and put them into individually bowls. I started washing the tank out when I saw the huge red rustic wolf standing outside the kitchen window. I sat the tank aside and walked out of the house at normal speed giving him time to change. When I made it around the house Jacob was standing there in his human form. Cut off sweats and no shirt. I ran the rest of the way to him throwing my arms around him when we collided. Jacob tried to steady himself but he stumbled a little. But didn't lose balance. He put his arms around me tight. The moment we touch I felt a flicker in my heart. I love this feeling. Nothing compared to being like this with Jacob. I finally pulled away. I saw a little bit of disappoint meant in his face but I knew we needed to talk.

"Hey Ness." He said. Smiling. I laughed. I missed everything about him. I took his hand and lead him inside.


	3. New Talk and Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.  


Note: I re-did this chapter because I saw how many mistakes I made in it. I also wanted to make it long. I hope you like it.

Thanks to my readers. Sorry it has been so long since a new chapter. But I hope you like this one.

Thanks to my newest readers.  
kwfreeman  
jessie12h  
I'mtolazytologin

FailCullen  
　  
　

"Well that was a better greeting then the last two times I saw you." Jacob said leaning against the counter in the kitchen watching me clean the fish tank.

"How is your face?" I said. I guess the polite thing would to do would apologize but I wasn't going to that because I would mean it.

"It's fine. Hurt for about an hour or so after but it's all good now."

"Where have you been Jacob? Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought something happened to you." I blurted out before he could say anything else.

"Sorry Ness. I was going to call and tell you that I was going to go away for the weekend but I thought you would get made that I wasn't giving you the space you asked for. I didn't think you would have answered anyways."

"You could have told someone."

"I hadn't planned on leaving. It was just a spare of the moment kind of thing. You were mad at me, I was mad at myself. My dad has been asking me to come in visit so I just-"

"You went home?.... Sorry for interrupting you."

"Yeah." Jacob said smiling."

"How is everyone?" I so wished I could go back to Forks and see Grandpa. And people in La Push. I missed them so much.

"They are good. My dad wishes I was there or at least closer but he knows I cant be. Seth said to tell you hi and he misses seeing you."

"I miss Seth. How are Mia and him doing?"

"Great. Those too kids couldn't be more in love." I laughed. Mia was the girl Seth imprinted on. They had been together for just over a year.

"That's great. I wish I could have gone."

"Yeah me too."

"I came by Friday morning but you weren't there. Grandma made Chicken and Rice. I brought you the leftovers."

"Sweet. Esme's cooking is awesome." Jacob said. I was done cleaning the fish tank. So I walked over to the couch that sat in the living room. The downstairs of our house was pretty much all open. I sat down on the couch and Jacob did the same. We just sat in silence for a good 5 minutes. Exchanging glances.

"So..." I said trying to get up the nerve to talk about the whole imprint thing.

"So..." Jacob said with a smirk.

"We are supposed to get snow tomorrow." _Stupid. _I thought to myself. Why the hell was I talking about the weather?

"Ness.... I have a feeling that you don't really want to talk about the weather." Jacob said. His face turning serious. _Damn. _He knew me all to well.

"Right...I..." I struggled to find the words. Jacob just sat there patiently. He took my hand in his. I gave a weak smile.

"You know I love you Jake. And I will always want you to be around.... But I don't know if we can ever be a couple. And I know ultimately that is what you want. And I also know how bad it would hurt you if I were to date anyone else-"

"Ness,okay first breath. And seconded its not like you have to decided what you want right now. You have plenty of time. And regardless of what that decision is I will be by your side. And yes ultimately I would love for us to be a couple. Because I love you so much." He paused to take a breath.

"But if you decide that all you want is friendship then that is more then enough for me. As long as you allow me to be in your life.... I will be fine. And if you decided to date someone else.... Well I wont like it but I can't stop you." I just sat there. Starring into Jacob's eyes. Not sure what to say.

"Promise me something." Jacob said.

"Anything."

"That you will be open minded about us. That you will give me a chance to prove how good we could be together."

"I'll try."

"Good. But I should probably warn you... I am going to make it very hard for you to resist me." Jacob said with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. Jacob pulled me to him and held me tight. This did feel right. But was it because I had honest and true feeling for Jacob or was it like my mom had said. I mean she was right I hadn't dated. I didn't know what it was like to be in a relationship.

"So were does this leave us?" I asked still hugging Jake.

"Well... I guess it leaves us friends.... For now."

"Alright." I said. I then heard a loud rumble that was coming from Jacob. His stomach to be exact.

"Hungry?" I said smiling as I pulled out of his arms.

"Yeah."

"I will fix us something. I am kind of hungry too." I said standing up and walking over to the kitchen. I looked in the refrigerator and saw that we had bacon, sausage and eggs. Which sounded really good. I grabbed everything I needed and sat it on the counter. I grabbed three pans and sat them on the stove. I put everything into there individual pans and leaned up against the center island. I had noticed Jacob had been watching me the whole time with a stupid smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how much fun this is going to be. Watching you fall for me."

"Pretty cocky for someone in your position." I said jokingly.

"I have confidence that it will all work out in the end." He said still smiling.

"We shall see." I said walking back over to the refrigerator and grabbing two sodas. Throwing Jacob one with out looking.

"Nice throw." Jacob said.

"Nice catch..... Oh that reminds me." I said turning to him.

"Blake Ulrich said you should try out for the football team."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I told him you werent really into football."

"True. So what did you do this weekend?"

"I went to the football game with Shea."

"You went to the football game?"

"Yes. Shea wouldn't leave me alone so I caved. Anyways after a group of us went to Monty's and then I came home. Then yesterday we left early and went shopping."

"Who all went to Monty's?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Shea,Veronica Jordan, Ty Anders, Chance Luck, Skillz, Blake and myself."

"I am sure Blake was happy. He is always trying to get your attention."

"Yeah... But I think he is afraid of you. He is a loser anyway."

"Well I know that. But why do you think he is?" Jacob said.

"He's just a jerk." I said absentmindedly while I flipped the eggs,sausage, and bacon. But I knew as soon I as I saw Jacob's face I shouldn't have said anything.

"What did he do to you?" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing. I just see him for who he really is."

"Ness you aren't very good at lying."

"Uh yeah I am. I have to lie everyday. At school that is."

"Okay maybe your good at lying to other people but not to me. I know when your lying."

"How?" I said stubbornly.

"Because you wont look me in the eyes."

"Jake its nothing. Just let it go." I said now looking at him.

"What happened?"

"He tried to kiss me okay. I told him not to and he tried again anyway. I handled it. It's no big deal. Where are you going?" I said as Jacob started walking toward the back door. Jacob stopped for a second and turned to me.

"I am going to teach Blake a little lesson." Jacob had just open the back door when I ran at my lighting quick speed and slammed it shut. I put myself between Jacob and the door.

"No your not. Jake it is not big deal. He is a douche. But you going and beating him up isnt going to solve anything. Just let it go. Please."

"Ness he forced himself on you."

"Oh please Jacob. I could have thrown that boy across the parking lot with just a flick of the wrist if I really wanted to. What is it with you and the guys in my family? You all act like I am some fragile human. I'm not. I can take care of myself. I know it is instint for you to protect me but you can't go beating up Blake." Jacob hesitated for a minute but finally gave in.

"Fine. But if he tries anything like that again. His football career will be over." I rolled my eyes at Jacob and walked back to the kitchen taking the food off the stove. Jacob and I sat down at the table and made small talk while we ate. My family came home a few hours later. Jacob stayed for a little bit but soon went home. He said he would pick me up for school if I wanted him to and I did.  
　

We pulled into the school parking lot and both got out of the car. Brody and Jason were sitting on the steps that lead up to the front doors of the school.

"Awe look Brod seems the love has been repaired." Jason said with a smirk. Jacob smacked him on the back of the head as we walked past them. Jason and Brody followed us inside.

"So where were you Friday Jake? Dude you should have been here. We had this really hot sub in Biology." Brody said.

"I went home. Been a while since I had visited." Jacob said as we walked down the hall. We stopped at our lockers. All of ours were right next to each other.

"Oh that's cool. Did you have fun?" Brody asked.

"Yeah. It was good to see everyone."

"Cool. Well see you in Bio." Brody said. Jason and him had gym first period and it was all the way across the school.

School went by fast for the most part. Before I knew it it was lunch. I had to go to my math class before I went to lunch to turn in a paper. I gave the paper to Mrs. Randall and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. I can to a halt when I saw Blake standing at his locker. I seriously didn't want to have to deal with him. But this was the only way to the caf so I just started to walk by him. He saw me and grabbed my wrist.

'Ness, Look I am sorry about the other night. I just really like you and thought you felt the same." He said. I didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. But I bit my tongue and was polite.

"It's fine. Lets just forget about it." I said smiling weakly. Blake smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. He left his hand resting on my cheek. I didn't like it. Mainly because I didn't like him. I pulled away and started to walk off but he keep a hold of my wrist.

"Please let go." I said.

"Ness, you don't have to play hard to get. I know you like me. So lets just stop this and have some fun."

"I said let go." He tried to pull me into him but I had a steady balance. He came forward and tried to kiss me. Before I could push him away someone else had pulled him off me.  
Jacob had Blake pressed up against the locker. Jacob's forearm pressing on Blake's throat.

"Jacob. Stop. I told you he's not worth it. Just let him go." I wasn't getting through to him. It was like he was in a trance. I could tell from Blake's color that he was pressing to hard. It took all the strength I had to yanked Jacob off him. Blake held his throat coughing. I really didn't care about Blake. My attention was all on Jacob who was shaking violently. I turned Jacob away from Blake and made him look at me.

"Jacob, you have to calm down. Okay. Just calm down." My words did nothing. He continued to shake.

"I cant. I cant control it. Not this time." He said in a strained voice.

"Yes you can. Just concentrate. You can."

"No I..." He stared shaking even more violently. For whatever reason only one thing popped into my head that could keep Jake from phasing right there in front of Blake.(At least I hoped it would.) So I did the only thing I thought might help. That would take his attention off of Blake.............. I kissed him. And let me tell just say. WOW!. It was amazing. I mean I had no experience at kissing someone but I didnt know how it could get better then this and to make things even better..... It worked. Jacob's shaking lessoned and he put his arms around me. Pulling me closer.

"May I asked what in the world is going to here?" I heard someone say. I pulled away from Jacob and turned to see Principle Duke standing there looking from Jacob to Blake to me.

"Miss Cullen, Mr. Black, I am assuming you know the rules of this school. Absolutly NO form of contact between students."

"Yes." We both said at the same time. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well then I suggest you take your hands off Reneesme. Before you get into even more trouble then you are already in." I hadnt noticed until she said something that Jacob still had one arm wrapped around my waist. Jake quickly pulled away.

"Blake get off the floor." Principle Duke said.

"Mrs. Duke, Jacob attacked-" Blake started to say but was cut off.

"I know what happened. A fellow student saw everything. What Jacob did was wrong but as is what you did to Reneesme. Follow me all of you. We will look at the secrity video's to see what exactly happened. We all followed her down the hall to the front office. She told us to sit quietly while she reviewed the tapes. She came back out of her office about ten minutes later. The reality of what I had done was sinking in. I kissed him. I mean I know that was probably the only thing I could have done to keep him from phasing but still...... What was I going to do now?

"Miss Cullen, you may leave. As for you two....Seeing as I dont have much trouble from either of you. Two days detention. After school today and before school tomorrow. Get to class." And with that Principle Duke walked back into her office and shut the door. And unfortutly we all had the same class. Biology. We all walked in silence. We walked into Biology and the lights were out. It wasnt dark for Jacob or myself though. Jake and I walked to the table we shared and sat down. The video last the entire hour almost. When it was over talked for a few minutes and then dismissed the class a few minutes early. We had a few minutes before our last class and Jacob took advantage of that seeing as we didnt have the same last period.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" He asked as we stood by our lockers.

"What's there to talk about? Blake was a douche, tried to kiss me again and you almost killed him. That's it." I said. I seriously didnt want to talk about the kiss right now. And not in school were everyone seemed to have over sensitive hearing.

"So we arent going to talk about-"

"No. We're not. Especial here. I have to go. See you later Jake." I said walking away from him. I sounded a little hateful and I felt bad. But I would apoligize later. Right now I had to get to Spanish. Jacob had to stay at school until four o'clock. He said he would come by later. I could have ran home but I decided to wait for Jacob. I was sitting on the open tailgate of his truck reading when I heard someone.

"Arent you cold?" I looked up to see Chance standing with his football gear in one hand, his book bag in the other.

"No not really. It's in the high Forties I think. And since the winds not blowing its not bad." I said. Chance opened the truck of his car and put his belonging into it. Then he walked over to were I was and sat down next to me.

"I love that book." He said. I looked down at the worn Dracula book. I know it was a little strange for me to read about vampires when I was one but I loved reading all the different versions of what vampires were like.

"Really?" I said. To be honest I was suprised. Chance didnt seem like the type to be into reading.

"Yeah. Hey just because I play football doesnt mean I cant like reading too." He said lightly.

"Of course not. I think its cool you read. I love reading."

"Me too. My mom got me a first edition of Dracula for my birthday a few weeks ago. I put it up. I dont want anything to happen to it."

"Wow. I would love to have a first edition of that book. I would have done the same if I had it. It's a collectible." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Neither of us could believe she found one. I think she was just as excited as I was." Chance said with a smile.

"So what other books do you like?" I asked genualy curious.

"Well will read any type of book once. But my favorite are the Suspense/Mystery and I love Supernatural books. It's just an escape. Reading."

"I totally agree."

"So are you waiting on Jacob?"

"Yeah he had detention."

"Yeah I heard about what happened. Coach was pissed that Blake missed practice."

"Good maybe he will have to do like 1000 extra sprints or something like that." I said bitterly.

"Anyone else.... Probably. But not the star QB." Chance said the last part of that sentense sarcastically. Just then we saw Blake and Jacob walking out of the school.

"You can go if you want. I dont think I will be Blake's biggest fan from now on. I dont want him giving you a hard time." I said. Chance shook his head.

"Naw its okay. I dont care what Blake thinks. He needs to learn some respect. And beside he knows better then to start crap with me." He said standing up as Blake and Jacob got closer.

"Besides I am his go to guy out on the field. He knows that if he pisses me off I can make him look bad. I mean not enough to put the game on the line or anything but certain slips here or there." He said smiling.

"Well that's good."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Blake snapped at Chance.

"What the hell are you doing? Dont start thinking I am going to put up with you shit Blake. I am not going to bow down to you like everyone else does."

"She got me detention so I missed pratice and coach is pissed."

"Okay first, you got yourself detention. If I girl tells you to back off then back off. And second the most coach will do is have a take with you. So get over it."

"Man, whatever. You have no idea what you have done Ness. I am going to make the whole school hate you and him." Blake said nodding at Jacob.

" Dont talk to her." Jacob said through clenched teeth stepping protectivly in front of me. Chance grab a hold of Blake's upper arm and pulled him back.

"Jacob he's not worth it. He's a loser douche bag. Let's just go."

"Yeah listen to the that little-"

"Blake dont. See you later Ness, Jacob." Chance said letting go of Blake's arm. Blake gave on last stupid smirk and turned around and walked to his car. Jacob got into the truck as did I.

"God. I hate him." I said as we pulled out of the school parking lot. Jacob let out a laugh.

"You want to go back so you can kick his ass?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes." I said half jokingly. I mean if I could break a few bones and not get in serious trouble for it I would. But seeing as that is not the case. I would just have to control myself.

"You didnt have to wait for me." Jacob said.

"I know. But I wanted to." Jacob smiled at what I just said.

"So do you want me to take you home?" Jacob asked.

"Um. How about we go get some pizza or something. I am hungry."

"Alright." Jacob said smiling again. Jacob and I got a medium pizza at this little pizza place in town. When we were done I told Jake he should probably take me back home. We had only been driving about ten minutes when Jake pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the truck.

"What are you doing?" I said with a smile.

"We have to talk about it sometime Ness." Jacob said. The smile instantly fell from my face.

"No we dont. I dont want to talk about it." I said looking away from him.

"Ness, we kissed. And it was.... Better then I could have every imagined."

"I kissed you because that was the only thing I could think of that would stop you from phasing in front of Blake."

"Did you like it?"

"Jake.... Please just drop it."

"I will take that as a yes."

"Jacob."

"I will drop it if you tell me." I was getting very annoyed.

"Yes. Okay I liked it.....But it doesnt change the fact that I still need time. Okay?"

"Okay. I am fine with that. But at least you have a sample of what you are missing." Jacob said with a cocky smile.

"Will you just take me home please?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah. I will." He said. Starting the truck he took me straight home. I spent some time with my family but soon went to bed.


	4. What A Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. The all belong to Stephenie.

_Thanks to my newest readers  
_CourtneyHackney  
megan-morticha  
Edwardlvr18  
Leri2000  
xxWild-Irish-Rosexx  
natnat312

DannySamLover20

I was sitting at the normal lunch table my friends and I sat at during lunch. I was waiting for Jacob and a few other people when I heard Shea speak.

"What the hell is wrong with Jacob?" I looked up at her in surprise and wised an eye brow at her.

"What are you talking about?" She sat down next to me. She was pretty mad from the looks of it.

"Ty said that because of the fight Jacob started with Blake, Blake is benched for Friday's game."

"Okay your only getting half the story first of all. And second there is no way the coach will bench Blake."

"So Ty is just making the whole story up?"

"Well I don't know. what is Ty's story?" I said. Okay she was really starting to piss me off.

"Ty said that Blake said Jacob was jealous that you two were getting close and he freaked when he walked up on you two kissing. He threw Blake up against a locker and nearly choked him to death. If the principle hadn't come Jake would have probably killed Blake." I was shocked. That was a complete...... Okay well it wasn't a complete lie but most of it was. I am the one who stopped Jacob from killing Blake. And like I would EVER kiss that loser Blake. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he would pull the story in his favor.

"Well Shea. Jacob didn't lose it when he walked up on Blake and I kissing. He lost it when he walked up and found Blake trying to force himself on me AGAIN. Then yeah he lost it and he did push Blake into the lockers and he was pushing pretty hard on his neck." I took a breath. Just now noticing I hadn't taken one in a while.

"But I got control of the situation. Someone saw the altercation between the two of them and went and got the principle. Blake only has himself to blame if he really does get benched for Friday's game. Maybe he will learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Jacob should keep his hands to himself." She said under her breath not thing I heard her. Of course I did.

"Jacob was just protecting me. He didn't do anything wrong. And if you were there you would agree. The only reason you are taking Ty's or should I say Blake's side is because you are dating Ty and hang on to every little word he says." She looked really hurt by what I had said she got up and walked off over to where the football players were sitting. It was harsh, harsh but true. She had only been dating Ty for almost a week and she was like a wet little puppy dog around him. She and I had been friends since school started. Sure it had only been two months or so but we became close really fast but that happens a lot in high school. Jacob came and sat down next to me a few seconds later. He walked past Shea on his way to our table and saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob said sitting down next to me with a tray full of food.

"She thinks it is your fault that Blake got bench for Friday's game. She is upset for Ty." I said taking a nacho off Jacob's tray. He always got enough food for the both of us.

"I hope he really does get benched. I don't care if we lose or not."

"Me either. But apparently to the rest of the school being un-beaten is a big deal."

"There is no way Rossi's going to bench Ulrich." Jacob said taking a handful of fries and putting them into his mouth.

"I know. That is what I told Shea but she wouldn't listen." I said looking at the back of her I said that. She was leaning against Ty's shoulder. Blake was sitting opposite them so he could see Jake and I. He had a very smug smirk planted on his face. I was giving him a look that could kill when Chance pulled me out of my stare off with Blake.

"Hey Ness, Jake. Can I sit down for a minute?" I looked up at Chance.

"Sure." I said smiling. I never realized how cute Chance really was. He had light brown eyes and dark auburn hair a buzz cut. He had a few freckles on his cheeks which made him even cuter and dimples. He was about 6 foot 3 and had a muscular build.

"Well I just wanted to warn you....... I was at Blake's last night and you know his dad is a lawyer.... Well they were talking about possible pressing charges against you Jacob." The chocolate milk that I held in my hand slipped from it. It would have land all over me if it hadn't been for Jacob's quick reflexes. He caught the milk just as it was about to hit my lap. He continued to stare at Chance.

"Nice catch dude. I didn't think you were looking." Chance said smiling.

"Thanks. But back to this whole pressing charges." Jacob said. I could here the shock in his voice and the smile fell from Chance's face.

"Yeah dude, its so stupid. I doubt they will actually go through with it because it would bring negative attention to Blake but I just wanted to make sure you were prepared. Just in case."

"This is insane. Jacob didn't do anything wrong." I said final finding my voice.

"I believe you. I know the kind of person Blake is all to well. Do you know why he doesn't mess with me?" Chance said. Jacob and I both shook our heads.

"Well a few years back he dated my sister and was pretty possessive. He grabbed her arm so hard once it left bruises and when I saw that I beat him up pretty bad. He has never once tried to step up to me. He knows what I could do to him." Chance had a twin sister (Kelly was her name. I think. I have never met her.) that lived with his mom in California. Chance lived with his dad here in Denali.

"So basically he is scared of you." Jacob said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. And you. That is the only reason he told his dad about the fight. I will bet you anything. He knows you could kick his ass and needs daddy to protect him."

"Why are you telling us this? I thought the football team was like a frat or something. Don't you have some kind of oath?" Jacob asked.

"I am not your typically football player. I act like them when I am around them crack jokes what not. I wouldn't even be friends with them if it wasn't for football and my love for it. It's not a good thing when you don't get along with your teammates in sports.

"Oh okay." Jacob said.

"And besides.... You seem like a cool guy. And protecting Ness like you do..... Well I like that."

"Well.....Thank you. I will always protect her." Jacob said.

"Good. I better go. I will see you two later..... Oh and dont believe that coach benched Blake. No way he would do that. Blake probably just asked him to say that." I waved bye to Chance and he smiled at me flashing those (oh so cute) dimples. He walked right passed the jocks table and Blake gave him a harsh look.

"So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked as we got up from our table and walked over to the trash cans to through our trash away. Then we walked out of the cafeteria. I waited until we were all the way out.

"I will call my mom and tell her that we might need a lawyer. I haven't told them about the incident. So we will have to explain that." I said. No way was I going to call dad. He would read my thoughts before I could get a word out. And thankfully I knew he was hunting with Emmett and Jasper and wouldn't be back until after I got home.

"I am assuming you will leave out the part were you kissed me?" Jacob said with a sexy grin.

"Ah yeah we will be keeping that out." I said as I took out my cell and hit speed dial number three.

_"Ness? What's wrong?" My mom said in a worried tone._

"Nothing... Well actually something. I will explain it all when I get home but I need you to know we might need a lawyer."

_"WHAT? WHY?"_ She said louder then necessary.

"I don't have time to explain right now. But please just have one on hand just incase. Don't worry I didn't hurt anyone. Just please do this."

"Okay. But you come straight home after school."

"I will. I love you. I have to get to class. See you later. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye sweetie." I hung up the phone and Jacob and I walked to our next class. School went by really fast after lunch. Jacob and I walked up to my house and I prepared too tell my family what had happened. Well most of what had happened. We walked in to find everyone sitting at the family table. Jacob and I both walked over and sat down also.

"Okay Ness, please tell us why you need a lawyer." Dad said as he sat to my left.

"Well.... It's not me who need the lawyer. It's Jake."

"And why does Jacob need the lawyer."

"Because I almost killed Blake Ulrich."

"JACOB!" Mom said.

"Bella let him finish. You will understand." My dad clearly knew what happened already. Just how much did he know.

"Well I walked up to find Blake trying to force himself on Ness. I just lost it. So I pushed him up against the lockers and proceeded to put pressure on his throat with my forearm. If Ness hadn't stopped me you would probably seen my picture on the five o'clock news saying I was wanted for murder of a high school quarter back."

"Way to go Jake." Emmett said with a smile.

"Why do we need a lawyer?" My mom said clearly irritated.

"Well Chance said that he knows Blake was talking to his dad about pressing charges against  
Jake." I said then Jacob took over.

"But Chance doesn't think he will actually go through with it. It would bring to much negative attention to Blake. Chance was just being a good guy and warning us." Jacob said.

"They have surveillance camera's in your school?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And do they have one were the altercation took place?"

"Yes. Principle Duke reviewed it. That is how she knows what really happened."

"Well good. If it comes down to Jacob having to go to court we will simply get a copy of the tapes and that will be all the evidence we need." Grandpa said.

"I knew that kid was bad news." My dad said.

"Well maybe he will finally leave me alone." I said.

"Well we will have our lawyers on stand by for Jacob if it comes to that. I will call them now." Grandpa said.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jacob said.

"Thank you for protecting Ness. You a part of this family too Jacob. We will do whatever we can to help." I shot a look at Jacob and smiled. Grandpa walked out of the room already calling the lawyer.

"Well I need to go hunting before it gets to late. Jake are you coming." I said. It had been last Saturday before we left for our shopping trip that I had hunted. And I was in need for some blood. We found that stress made me need to feed more and right now I was very worried about alot of things. My friendship with Shea, My friendship with Jacob, The whole school hating Jacob and me if Rossi's really did bench Blake and we lost the game. I didnt expect it to get better anytime soon.

"Wanna race?" Jacob said pulling me out of my thoughts. We had walked off the porch.

"To where?" I said smiling at Jacob.

"Our spot." He said smiling back at me. "Our Spot." Was were I went the night I found out Jacob had imprinted on me. Jake and I had found it one of our first nights in Denali.

"Okay. You want a head start so you can actually have a chance of winning." I said teasing him.

"Whatever."

"Alright on the count of three." I said.

"Onetwothreego." Jacob said so fast if was all jumbled together. He took off before me but I quickly caught up to him. We were neck and neck but Jacob started to pull ahead of me as we neared our spot. I ran as fast as I could but I came up about a half a second short.

"I finally beat you." Jacob said with a huge smile.

"Only because you cheated. You got a early jump."

"No I didnt. You just werent ready."

"Whatever." I said laughing. I sat down under the big tree I had been crying against just recently. Jacob sat down next to me.

"I thought you needed to hunt." Jacob said taking my hand in his.

"I do. But we can sit here a few more minutes."

"Ness everything is going to be okay. Shea will relieze what idiot she is being and even if Ulrich does press charges against me Carlisle will have the tapes from the hall in school. They wont have anything to work with."

"You know me so well." I said looking up at him. Jacob was beautiful. And he loved me so much. Any girl would be lucky to have him as there boyfriend. Yet I hasitated. I had him already and I wasnt sure if I was ready for us to be in a realasionship.

"You keep looking at me like that and we might have our second kiss right here." Jacob said softly. I just smiled at him and then stood up.

"We should probably hunt before it gets to late." I held my hand out to him to help him up. He took it. When stood up he keep a hold of my hand and one quick motion he pulled me into him crushing me against his chest. We stood there hugging for a few minutes. And then Jacob leant down and kiss my forehead softly. It tingled were his lips had just been. My heart fluttered and I was sure Jacob knew that.

"Lets go." He said and with that we ran off to hunt. Jacob stayed over at my house until about nine o'clock then he had to go home (mom and dad's rules.). All the girls in the house were sitting around the table talking.

"You should have just knock that boy 100 feet. That would have stopped him from messing with you." Rose said. I laughed.

"I thought about it. But how would I have explained it? Knocking a guy who is 6 or 7 inches taller then me and as far as humans are concerned probably 50 pounds heavier then me 100 feet. That would not be an easy thing to explain."

"Adrenaline rush." Rose said playing with her long blonde hair.

"I don't think an adrenaline rush would allow a normal human girl to knock a football player 100 feet. And we want them to think I am just a normal human girl."

"I suppose. But if he does anything like that again....... Well we have ways of making him stop permanently."

"ROSALIE!." Both mom and Grandma said.

"What? I am just stating the obvious."

"If Blake did do anything again we would take the proper legal actions." Grandma said. Still giving Rose a look of disapproval.

"I am pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. Now that he knows first hand how Jacob is when it comes to me Blake would be the dumbest person in the universe to even look at me." I got up from the table and grabbed a water our of the refrigerator.

"I saw the look in Blake's eyes when Jake had him pined up against those lockers. He was terrified. I am going to go to bed. I'm tired. See you all in the morning." I walked upstairs and into my room. I laid down on the bed. I needed to take a shower since I went hunting. I learned how to keep from getting blood on me but still. I was to tired to get up but I knew that I wouldnt get up in the morning. I relunctetly got up and grabbed some sweats and a tank top out of my dresser then went take a shower. I fell asleep almost immeditly after my head hit the pillow. I woke up to my alarm going off. I hit the snooze button twice before finally getting up. I walked downstairs still half asleep.

"Good morning Ness." Emmett said in his usually cheerful tone.

"Morning." I said leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Why isn't Jacob here? He usually here for breakfast." Emmett asked as I the milk and cereal out. I poured myself a bowl and then put the cereal and milk back up.

"He has detention this morning." I said. Realizing he should be at school right now and probably was still in bed.

"Which he probably isn't at. I will be back in five minutes." I said to Emmett who was the only one in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked before I ran out the door.

"To make sure Jake is at school. It wont take long." I said then ran out the door. I got to Jacob's in under a minute. I turned he door knob and found that it was locked. Maybe he was at school already. But then I heard his deep breathing coming from inside. He was still sleeping and was late for detention. I knock on the door loudly. I continued to knock. I left my key at home and he didn't have one hidden that I knew of.

"Jacob, Get up." I said loud enough that Jake would here me but not the other neighbors.

"Jake." I said again after a few seconds of him not answering. I was banging on the door louder then I thought I was because his neighbor across the pathway opened there door and looked at me. I had clearly woken her up. Opps.

"Excuse me but some of us need our beauty sleep. I can see you clearly are not one of those people." I gasped. That was rude.

"But I am. So stop banging on that damn door or I will call the police." She slammed her door shut. Just to piss her off (and for being so rude.) I banged on the door really hard a few more times. But my final bang hit something other then a door. It hit Jacob square in the face.

"Damn Ness. That hurt." He said cupping a hand of his nose. I put my hand over my mouth shocked by what I had done.

"Oh my gosh, Jake I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" I said. I knew he was but it was instinct to asked someone if they were okay after you accidently punched them in the nose.

"It's all good. No more pain." He said taking his hand away from his nose. It was like nothing had happened. Except for the little bit of blood he had just wiped off his nose with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah. But next time you knock on the door try not to hit me in the face." He said with a smirk. He turned and walked away from me into the kitchen of his house. I noticed he only had a pair of cut off sweats on. My eyes made there way up to his perfectly sculpted torso. Jake noticed me looking at him and got a huge smile on his face.

"See something you like Ness?" He said flirtatiously. I looked up at him. My face got very hot and I quickly changed the subject.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" Jacob said still smiling.

"Jacob, I am serious. You have detention this morning. It started at 7:00." It was now 7:15.

"Oh damn. I forgot about that. Oh well." He said with a shrug and walked into the living room with his pop tarts sitting down on the couch.

"Jake, you don't need to be missing detention." I said standing behind the couch.

"I'm already late. I will just end up getting more detention. So there is no reason in going now..... There is however one very good reason to stay here." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh. No. Mr. Black I have to get back home. I told Emmett I would be 5 minutes. And my time is up. Besides I have eat and get changed. So I will see you here in a little bit." I said and walked to the door.

"I will be over in like 10 minutes. I need to hop in the shower real quick." He said before I walked out the door.

"Alright. See you."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said shutting the door and running home.

"Mr. Black I would like to see you in my office." Principle Duke said angrily. I was standing with Jacob, Jason and Brody by our lockers were we always stood before the bell rang.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Brody said quietly enough that she didn't hear. She had already started walking away.

"Yeah Jake what did you do now?"Jason said.

"He missed detention." I answered for him.

"Mr. Black. Now." Principle Duke said. Jacob followed her. Jacob never came back to our first hour. And he wasn't in any of the other classes I had with him which all together were five. I didn't see him at lunch. I walked to my last class of the day which was Science and didn't see him sitting at his desk. Okay what was going on? Had Jacob been suspended? I wanted to know. But it didn't look like that was going to happen until school was over. Mr. Collins walked in the room and put on hand up which everyone knew meant he wanted silence.

"Who is ready to become a parent?" Mr. Collins asked. Everyone had the same look on there faces. What the hell is he talking about?

"That was the exact reaction I was looking for. I would hope none of you will be on your way to real parent hood anytime soon. But starting today and for the rest of the week you will be parents to these." He took a life size baby doll out of a big card board box.

"These make look like ordinary baby dolls but they are not. The are mechanically dolls. They cry when they are hungry,wet, tired or like a lot of really babies just because they can. It will be your responsibility to take care of these babies. Now instead of sitting here with you and giving you all the rules about this assignment I have put the directions on these pieces of paper along with a few question for you and your partner to fill out. So please take on and pass the other's back."

"Mr. Collins you said partner." Lucy Dunken said.

"Oh yes. Thank you Lucy. We do not have enough of these for everyone to have an individual one. So you will be paired up. I have already chosen the pairs."

When he was near the end of the pairing there were 6 people left to be paired. Chance,Becky Stallworth (who was absent), Jacob, A very quiet girl named Lucy Dunken, Blake, and myself. I really wanted to get Jacob but I knew that was not an option. And if I got Blake, well I would just refused to do the assignment. I didn't care if I got and F. I wasn't going to be stuck with him for the next three weeks.

"Renesmee Cullen. You are with..... Chance Luck." _Sweet._ I thought. It's not Jake but hey its not Blake either. And this was I could get to know Chance better. He was a nice kid. And pretty easy on the eyes also. Chance looked back at me and smiled. He sat right in front of me in this class.

"Blake Ulrich. You are with Lucy Dunken."

"Poor Lucy." Chance whispered. I laughed softly.

"And that means that Miss Stallworth and Mr. Black will be partners. If someone will get them that message."

"NO!." I said softly. I didn't even think about Jacob having to be partners with her.

"Come up and get your babies. Then on the piece of paper I gave you fill out what you can about your baby."

"I like your bracelet." He said looking down at the black lace bracelet on my left wrist with the Cullen crest resting in the center. As we walked up to get our baby.

"It our family crest." I said not realizing until it come out of my mouth that it might sound a little strange. Chance gave me a curious look and arched one eyebrow.

"Your family has there own crest?"

"We are very interested our family history. We go back pretty far."

"How far back does this go?" Chance said touching the crest. His hand brushed against my skin and it sent a jolt through me. What was the question he asked?...... Oh yeah. I wasn't exactly sure how long our family crest had been around. Carlisle was the head of our family so I would just go with when he was turned.

"Around 1666."

"Whoa. You do like history. I figured you would have said sometime in this century."

"Yeah well. It's a passion of everyone in the family." I hated lying but I had no choice.

"Mr. Luck and Miss Cullen. Congratulations its a boy." Mr. Collin said handing Chance the baby.

"So what should we name this little guy." Chance said looking at the baby.

"I don't know."

"How about...... Dirt." Chance said looking out the window.

"Dirt?" I said smiling.

"Well there is plenty of it around." He said turning back to me smiling.

"Okay. There are also a lot of trees." I said laughing.

"Rain to."

"We should just name him Nature." I said laughing. Chance gave me a look liked he liked the idea of naming our "baby" that.

"I was kidding. I mean if you want that fine I guess."

"No. No. Um but what about Nate or we could name him Nathan call him Nate for short."

"I like that. Okay so Nathan....... What's the last name going to be?" I asked looking up at him.

"Cullen-Luck."

"Okay so it took almost the rest of the period to figure out our kid's name. And in the end we came up with a pretty basic name." I said smiling as was Chance.

"Oh well. So do you want me to take Nathan first or do you want to?" Chance asked. The rules on the piece of paper said that each "parents" had to take the baby a day each and then on the last day they had to take care of the baby together.

"Whatever works for you. It makes me no difference." I said getting my things together.

"Well I dont have pratice today so I could take him today."

"Alright. That's good with me." I said as we walked out of the class room.

"Well see you tomorrow." Chance said waving bye as he walked away and then turned the corner. I took my phone out of my bag and text Jacob to see what was up.

_"Where are you?"_

"Right behind you." He said. I spun around to see Jacob standing there leaning up against the wall.

"Where have you been?"

"In school suspension."

"Oh. See that is why you shouldn't miss detention."

"Whatever. Its over. I have to go in here real quick. Collins wants to see me."

"And me." Jacob and I turned to see Becky standing there. Hand on hip. She gave Jake what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy smile.

"Wait for me." Jacob said.

"Well your my ride so I guess I have to." I said with a smile. Jacob smiled back leaned down and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Missed you." He whispered. Then walked into the classroom. Becky right on his heals. She gave me a ever evil looked when she walked passed me. I leaned up against the wall like Jacob just had been a few seconds ago. Had been standing there only a few seconds when I heard Blake talking. I could tell he was just around the corner. That was were his and most of the football players locker were.

_"Dude, at least you got someone hot. I got that Lucy chick." Blake said._

_"That's not all that's to Ness. She a sweet girl, smart, funny. Besides its only three days dude. Not even that really. More like two days in which you don't even really have to talk to Lucy. Just get over it." _I heard the voice I recognized to be Chance's.

_"Yeah I would be saying the same thing if I had got Ness. That would have been fun."_

_"What? Getting your ass kicked by Jacob if you pulled another stupid stunt like you did yesterday." Chance said._

_"Why are you always sticking up for that loser? Are you in love with him or something?" _Boys were so stupid.

_"No. But you need to learn control. Ness obviously doesn't like you so just back off."_

_"Oh. I see...... You like her. You want her for yourself." _Huh? Okay this was getting interesting.

_"So what if I do? That doesn't change the fact that you need to keep those golden hands of yours to yourself or Jacob wont be the only one you have to watch out for."_

_"Okay man, no need to make threats. I back off Ness if you really want her. But take it from me you are just wasting your time. She and Black have some kind of twisted relationship. They act like they are just friends but everyone knows he hitting that behind closed doors." _HE IS NOT!I scream in my head.

"You know its not nice to eaves-drop." Jacob said from behind me making me jump. I turned around and pushed him.

"Don't do that."

"I been standing here for a few minutes waiting to see when you would notice me."

"So you heard...."

"What Blake said? Yeah I heard." Jacob said as he took my hand and walked in the opposite direction of Chance and Blake.

"Blake needs to shut his mouth before I shut it for him." I said

"I'm glad people think that."

"JAKE!" Why would he say that.

"What?" He said holding back a laugh. "Look if people think we are together then no one will mess with you. So

I hope they continue to think that."

"And by people you mean guys."

"Ah yeah."

"Jacob." I sighed

"Nessie." Jacob said in the same tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyways....... So how are you and the misses?" I said jokingly. I knew Jacob would hate that he was paired with Becky.

"This assignment is so stupid. I know how to take care of a baby. I helped with you when you were little."

"Okay 1. I don't think that is the purpose of the assignment. Its to give us just a little a sample of how hard it is to be parents and not to have sex. And 2. Don't talk about you taking care of me when I was little. It's weird. And besides. I think they might have questions if you told them you took care of me when I was a baby."

"Fine. But why Becky? Why couldn't he pair me with you?"

"I don't know. But its only a few days...... Where is your baby by the way." I asked.

"Becky has it. I didn't have to do much to convince her to take it today. I probably could do a little flirting and get her to keep it the whole time." Jacob said as we got into his truck. I little spark of jealousy came over me. I didn't like the idea of Jacob flirting with anyone let alone Becky. Jacob must have saw the look on my face.

"Did I hit a nerve Ness?"

"Yes. I don't want you to flirt with her. She will read way more into it then there is. She is already obsessed with you." I was surprised by my honest. Clearly Jacob was too. But I saw those mischievous eyes go to work. He was coming up with a plan. A Jacob plan. Which was never a good thing.

"You know your my only girl Ness." He said before pulling out of the school parking lot. I knew that was true. But I wondered how far he would go to make me his officially. I was growing more fond of the idea of being with Jacob but I was also starting to really like Chance the more time I spent with him. He was smart (contrary to what I thought before I got to know him.). He was nice,sweet, and the boy was very cute. _AHHH! _What was I going to do?


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to my newest readers.  
Renesmee2000  
Kaylee Rae1901

Sorry its been so long since my last chapter. I hope you like this one.

It has been a month since the incident with Jacob and Blake. Blake wasn't bench like everyone thought he was going to be and his parents never pressed charges against Jacob. I was sitting in the caf waiting for Jacob. He had to stay behind in his last class. We hadn't talked about our kiss since it happened. Jacob tried but I refused. Chance walk up to our table and sat down next to me. He smiled flashing those adorable dimples at me making me automatically smile back. He had started sitting with me and Jacob after he and I were paired together for science class. And I came to find that Chance was actually really smart. He said he just acted the way he did with the football team because he knew that was the best (and possible only) way he would fit in with them. Through him choosing to side with me and Jacob had pushed him out of the football and cheerleader click. Shea and I still weren't talking. I really missed her but I wasn't going to back down from this. She needed to start thinking for herself and she wasn't doing that with Ty. They had been dating for about a month now. I was surprised they were still together.

"Where is Jacob?" Chance asked.

"Oh he had to stay behind in his class. He should be here soon."

"Oh okay. What about Jason and Brody?" I spotted them and nodded my head in there direction.

"Trying to get those girls numbers." I said. Chance laughed.

"I am actually kind of glad its just the two of us here. I have been wanting to ask you something-" Chance stopped talking and looked at the person who was standing in front of our table.

"Hey Ty." Chance said.

"Hey bro." Ty stood there for a full minute until he spoke again. "Anyways I was actually wanting to talk to you." He said looking at me. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." I said wondering what he could possible have to talk to me about. He sat down across from me.

"Look, Shea is really missing you. This fight between you too has really messed her up."

"It hasn't been pleasant for me either." I said defensively.

"I know but I am just worried about her. Her mom says she stays in here room when she's home and hardly talks to anyone. Please just talk to her and try and get passed this." My tough foundation was cracking. I hated knowing that Shea was so upset. And maybe this time I should just move on and be the bigger person. After a few minutes I spoke.

"Where is she?" I said.

"She's sick today but I am sure she would love for you to stop by her house." Ty said.

"Okay I will go by after school." Ty smiled when I said this. He thanked me and walked back to the jock table.

"That was very big of you." Chance said.

"Well someone had to take the first step and we all know how stubborn Shea is."

"Plus you missed her too."

"Yeah I did. She is one of my best friends and one of the only girl friends I have. Not that I mind having guy friends but it is nice to have a girl around."

"You know why these girls are like that towards you, right?" Most girls didnt want to be my friend for whatever reason. I was nice for the most part.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your gorgeous Ness. Your not just intimidating to guys but girls too. And you have Jacob wrapped around your little finger. And according to them he his the hottest guy in school. You stand between them and him."

"I not standing between them dating Jacob. That is Jake's choice to date or not." I said knowing that it wasn't true. I did stand between them and Jacob. Because of the imprint Jacob didn't want anyone but me.

"Well speaking of dating..... I was wondering if......Maybe you would like to go out with me this Saturday?" I wasn't exactly surprised by the question but I wasn't expecting it right here. After several seconds of silence and Chance spoke again.

"You don't have to answer now. You can think about it. And just so you know if the answer is no then that is fine. No hard feelings. I would rather us stay friends then you feel like you have to say yes to stay friends with me."

"Thanks Chance. I will think about it." I said with a smile. Chance smiled back.

"Great..... I wonder were Jacob is, he wont have time to eat." I looked at the clock and saw there was only five minutes left for lunch.

"I think I will get him something out of the vending machine." I said getting up from the table. Chance followed behind me and we walk out of the caf together. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I told Jacob to just drop me off at Shea's. I didn't know how long I would be but I would call him when I was ready to leave. I tried to push Chance's question to the back of my mind since he asked him but it keep on sneaking up on me. It wouldn't be so bad to go on a date with him. I mean I liked him. He was awesome but then again what about Jacob? How would he take it?...... I already knew the answer to that question. Not well at all. But I pushed all boys from my mind as I knock on Shea's door. I only saw her car in the driveway so I assumed she was the only way home. I heard every foot step she took leading up to the door. When the door she was standing there with a blanket rapped around her looking shocked that I was standing at her door.

"Am I hallucinating? Is the fever making me see you?"

"Well unless I am hallucinating too.... No I am really here Shea."

"Oh my gosh Ness I have missed you so much I am so sorry." She said pulling me into a hug. I rapped my arms around her. Glad that I had my best (girl) friend back. Well at least I think I do.

"I have missed you too Shea. Lets just forget what happened."

"Yes lets do. Look what these stupid boys have done to us." She said stepping back so I could walk inside.

"I know." I said laughing.

"Oh sorry if I get you sick. I was just so happy to see you." She said walking into the living room.

"It's okay." I said with a smile. I sat down on the couch as did Shea.

"Okay so we have so much to catch up on. I mean we haven't talked for a month. I cant believe that. We have to promise each other that will NEVER happen again."

"Agreed." I said smiling again. Shea was so funny.

"Okay so first off I have to ask you........ Did you and Jacob really kiss?" I nodded.

"OMG! I have been wanting to ask you that since Blake said that. I cant believe it. So you two are like a couple now right."

"No."

"NO! But...But why not?" She said pouting her bottom lip out.

"Its complicated." I said.

"Ness you obviously have the hotts for the boy and he for you. Do the math..... Besides you two would be so hot together." Shea said. I laughed. Gosh I missed her so much. She always could make me laughed.

"So....Um....Chance asked me out." I said trying to casual change the subject. Shea eyes got wide.

"Details."

"We were sitting at lunch and he just asked me out Saturday."

"Are you going to go out with him?"

"I don't know. I am going to think about it."

"Wow. Does Jacob know?"

"No."

"Your going to break the poor boy's heart."

"Which one?"

"That depends on your answer."

"Yeah. It's so hard...... I really like Chance....But Jake I know it will hurt him and that is the last thing I want to do. But I don't want to hurt Chance either."

"Maybe you should do it. Go out with Chance to make Jake jealous and then maybe that boy will come to his senses and ask you out himself."

"It's not Jake that is hesitant and I wouldn't use Chance like that. That's mean."

"You too sweet Ness."

"I know."

"But that is one of the things I love most about you." She said smiling.

"And I love how straight forward you are. You will stay anything." I said smiling back at her.

"Of course. It gets me into trouble sometimes but whatever."

"So how have you been? How are you and Ty?" I said kicking off my shoes and bringing my legs up to sit criss-cross on the couch.

"We awesome. I really like him a lot. I had no idea we would be dating for this long."

"I know. This is like a year in Shea time." I said jokingly.

"That's right." She said with a smile before coughing up something pretty nasty into a tissue.

"Sorry. That is totally gross."

"I know you cant help. What do you have anyway?"

"Just a really bad cold. I got up this morning coughing so loud it woke up my mom and she said I was staying home today. If not the rest of the week. Which is not a option seeing as Ty has a game Friday. I will just act like I fell better when she gets home."

"You going to end up getting even more sick."

"You are probably right. But whatever. Are you going to the game Friday?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I guess that depends on your answer to Chance's question. I mean if you say yes then you should go to support him but if you say no then you shouldn't go because he might think you are just there because you are feeling guilty over rejecting him."

"I guess you right."

"Damn straight. I personally think you say yes unless you are going to get with Jacob. You need some action in your life Ness."

"Oh my gosh." I say laughing.

"I am serious. Well just let me know when you figure out your answer."

"I will." A car door slams shut and a few minutes later Shea's mom walks in the house.

"Hi honey, I just came home to see how you are doing?" She said sifting through the mail. She looks up and see's me first and then looks to say and does the same thing a few more times.

"Hey mom. You know what I am feeling a little better already. I guess I just needed a day to rest." Shea says trying to sound convincing.

"That's good honey. Ness I am so glad to see you here. Does that mean you two girls are back to being friends?"

"Sure does." I said with a smile.

"Wonderful."

"Yeah. But I was actually on my way out. I have alot of homework and my parents are probably wondering were I am. So I will call you later Shea." I said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Alright. I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Not if you are still sick you wont." Her mom said from in the kitchen. Shea rolled her eyes and whispered that she would be a school tomorrow.

"Bye." I said and left for home. About half way home I remember that I had told Jacob I would call him when I was ready to leave Shea's. I had completely forgot. So I turned around and ran back towards town. I would call mom and tell her I was going to be at Jake's for a little bit. I am sure she wouldn't care. I got to Jake's condo in under a minute and knock on the door. I second later he opened it.

"I thought I was picking you up?" He said as he turned and walked over to the couch.

"Well I thought I would just come here instead. Spend sometime with you." I said closing the door and taking my coat off.

"Fine by me." He said smiling. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"This thing about the most deadliest sharks in the world. It's pretty cool."

"Cool...... Uh Jake, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He said pausing the program and looking at me.

"I am telling you this because I don't want you to find out from someone else."

"Okay." He said again slowly. He looked kind of worried.

"Today....At lunch.....Chance kind of.....asked me out." He closed his eyes tightly and cresses formed on his forehead.

"What did you tell him?" Keeping his eyes closed as he asked this question.

"Well I told him I would think about it." Jacob opened his eyes slowly to reveal hurt in them. Then turned so he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Jake, please look at me." I said. After a few minutes I placed my hand on his cheek and he turned to me.

"I don't do this to hurt you. I just.... I don't know. I like Chance and I wasn't sure of my answer. I'm still not."

"You love me and you wont be with me." He said a little harshly and emphasized on the word love.

"This isn't easy for me Jacob. I am constantly worrying about how my choose will effect you. I love you and I cant imagine life without you. But...I just don't know if that necessarily means we are meant to be a couple. And if we are meant to be we will be." I didn't mean to be so honest but it was a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders. Jacob just looked at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"Fine. We will just be friends. I wont pressure you." A sharp pain went through my heart when Jacob said that. The way he said it almost sounded like he meant it. But I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Jacob."

"It's fine Ness. Maybe one day you will realize that you wont find anyone better for you then me. And I will be there with open arms. But as for now if you want to date Chance.... Well then that is your choice." He said. I knew this was killing him to say these words. And so there for it was killing a huge piece of me. I couldn't stay and see him like this. It was too hard. I was breaking and about to throw my arms around him and never let go. And maybe one day that would became reality. But I have to know that I am making the right choice by choosing to spend the rest of my life with Jake. And I wasn't sure of that right now. I got up and walked over to the door.

"See you tomorrow Jake." I said.

"Yeah. See you." And with that I ran home with tears wiping off my face the whole way.


	6. Cloudy with a Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Bram Strokers Dracula either.

Thanks to my newest readers  
DenelleTape  
victoria viper  
serreenaplodzien

I was standing in between to bookshelves in the library. I had finished my work early in math so I asked if I could go to the library. I was just browsing. When someone jumped out from around the corner.

"BOO!" Shea said with a smile. "Did I scare you?"

"No. I saw you threw the book cases like 5 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I saw that you saw me and wanted to see what you would do. It was very amusing." I said smiling.

"Anyway..... Have you decided on the Chance thing yet?" She asked. She has been bugging me for the past two days about it. And Jacob had barely spoken to me. I tried to talk to him but when I did it was just a few grunts or one word answers. He was being very immature about this whole thing. But Jake aside I had decided on an answer to Chance's question.

"Yes." Was all I said. Shea started smiling slowly.

"Yes you have decided or yes you are going to go out with him?" I paused for a few minutes just because I knew she was wanting to hear the answer as bad as anyone. Including Chance.

"Yes for both. I haven't told Chance yet so dont say ANYTHING to ANYONE." I knew she would if I didn't say something first and even then she might let it slip. She had started jumping up and down clapping with a huge smile on her face.

"I can keep a secret." She could keep secrets. If she wanted to. Which most the time she didn't.

"I am serious Shea.... Especial Ty. I want to be the one to tell Chance. I don't want him to hear it from someone else."

"Okay,okay. So when are you going to tell him?"

"When every I see him next."

"Well that my be sooner then you think." She said nodding her head in the direction of the library doors. I turned to see Ty and Chance walking in together. I suddenly got very nervous and wasn't sure I wanted to do this anymore. But by that time Shea had already alerted the guys to were we where.

"Hello boys." Shea said in a very cheery tone.

"Hey babe, Ness."

"Hi." I said to both Chance and Ty.

"So what are you two doing here?" Shea said.

"Study Hall. A pipe in the wall busted in Mr. Allen's office. So Study Hall will be in here for at least the rest of the week."

"Oh." I said not making eye contact with anyone just looking around. I final got up the nerve to tell Chance my answer.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said looking at Chance.

"Oh yeah of course." I walked until we were about 5 bookshelves away from Shea and Ty.

"So um... What's up?" Chance said with his hands in his pockets obviously nervous.

"Well I just wanted to tell you.....Before you found out by someone else.... That I would really like to go out with you Saturday." I said. Chance blinked a couple of times like he was just coming out of a daze or something.

"Wow. I... That's awesome." He said with a huge smile on his face. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. It wasnt the same kind of feeling I got from Jake hugging me. But it was nice. And I was excited for Saturday....... I just hoped I made the right decision. Chance released me and still had a smile on his face.

"You just made my... week." I smiled at him. The bell rang for the next period to start and letting me know I was late for class. I walked quickly out of the library saying goodbye to everyone on my way out. Shea was in Study Hall with Ty and Chance.

By the time my last class(Science.) rolled around a lot of people knew about Chance and me. Including Jacob. I found that out when I sat down next to him at our table. Mr. Collins still wasn't in the classroom after the bell rang so people were just talking.

"So I guess you made your decision then." Jacob said in a low hard voice. I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Jake... Please-"

"Whatever Ness. Your free to do what you want." He got up from the table and walked to the front of the class room where Becky sat and started talking to her. I wondered why he was talking to her for like the first time ever but my thoughts were put on hold when Chance walked up and sat down next to me.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the movies Saturday night. They are having a one night showing of Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I work there so I found out a few weeks ago. We get free popcorn and everything."

"Awesome." I said still smiling.

"I know. Anyways. I can come get you around seven if that okay."

"Actually. I am going to be staying the night with Shea Friday so I will be over there. I know Shea will try and get me all girly for our date. You live close to her don't you?"

"Yeah across the street. We've known each other since we were three. She was my first crush." He said smiling. I already knew this from Shea.

"Yeah I know. I have seen the adorable pictures her mom keeps in the photo album of you two. You were such a cutie."

"Oh god." Chance said as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"But anyways I can just come over to your house around seven or you can come over to Shea's."

"That sounds good to me. Either one is fine."

"Okay. I will just plan on coming over there around seven."

"Cool." He said.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Luck please return to your seats." Mr. Collins said coming into the classroom fifteen minutes after the bell had rung. Jacob walked back to our table and sat down with out so much as looking at me.

"Sorry I am late. We will continue on chapter 12 in your books. Do question 1-30. If you are not done by the end of the class. Congratulations you have homework tonight. These will be due by either the end of class or at the beginning of class tomorrow. Get to work." Everyone opened there books and did there work quietly. Jacob asked me about a few question and I gave him the answer. Sure I could have been as immure as he was being right now but I took the high road. I knew it was hard for him to deal with me going on a date with someone other then him and I guess this is the best way he knew how. The rest of the week went by quick and before I knew it it was Saturday and I had about a half hour until my date.

I had been right about Shea wanting to make me all girly. She put me in her clothes we were about the same size so that wasn't an issue. She tried to put me in a dress but I refused. We were going to the movies and besides that I don't like dresses(Alice said I got my sense of style from mom). She agreed to letting me wear a pair of skinny jeans(dark purple.), a plain pink v-neck t-shirt and her pink and purple converse. She pinned part of my hair back and let the rest flow freely.

"You look hot." Shea said looking at her finished product. I laughed and looked in her full length mirror. I looked nice.

"Thanks. You do good work."

"I know. But it helps that you are gorgeous and probably couldn't look even a smidge ugly if you tried."

"Your gorgeous too Shea." She smiled. It was the truth. Most of the boys at our school wanted Shea.

"Thanks." She said and wink at me.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Ty and I are going to go bowling with some of the team and other people from school. Maybe you and Chance can come next time."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Are you nervous?" She asked while looking in her closet.

"A little. Being my first date and all." I said.

"It will be fine. Chance is really sweet and he likes you lots."

"Yeah."

"Well you better get going. You only have like two minutes to walk across the street." She said standing in her closet door way. Smiling.

"Yeah I should. All right. Have fun tonight." I gave her a hug before walking to the bedroom door.

"You too... Not too much fun Renesmee Carlie." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Later." I said laughing as I walked out of her room. I was walking down the drive way when I heard her window open.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said laughing loudly. I waved to her with out turning around. I walked the 40 or so feet across the street to Chance's house. It was nice  
from the outside. I single level. It was painted a off white and had a big red door. I took a breath before ringing the door bell. I only waited about thirty seconds before Chance answered the door. He smiled and invited me in. He look good. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and light denim jeans. I followed him into the living room.

"Um, I have some bad news. My Granddad had a heart attack and my mom needs me to stay and watch my baby brother while she and my dad go to the hospital. I meant to call you but it was just so unexpected and happened not even an hour ago. I'm so sorry Ness." I gave him a small smile.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. It's okay. I am sorry about you Granddad."

"Thanks Ness. I knew you would understand."

"Chance honey we are about to-" The women I assumed was Chance's mom stop when she saw me.

"Mom, this is Ness. Ness my mom. I didn't get a chance to call her before."

"That's okay. It's nice to meet you Ness. I hate that its under these circumstance and that Chance has to cancel the date." She gave me a slight smile. I saw that Chance got his dimples and eyes from her. She had very dark (if not) black hair.

"It's fine Mrs. Luck. I completely understand. I am so sorry."

"Thank you Ness..... You are more then welcome to stay here for a little bit if you like."

"I would like that if its okay with Chance." I said looking at him.

"I would love that." He said smiling. I smiled. A few minutes later a man walked into the room with an adorable little baby. The man had blonde hair and green eyes (His appearance made me wonder were Chance got his red hair from.). The baby had the same striking blue eyes Chance and his mother had and her dark hair.

"Dad, This is Ness." Chance said.

"Oh its nice to finally meet you Ness."

"Thank you sir. It's nice to meet you too." I said.

"And this little monster is Trevor." Chance said taking the baby out of his dad's hands.

"He is so cute. How can he be a little monster?" I asked looking at Trevor.

"When he wakes up the entire house at three in the morning." Chance said. His mom smiled at her to sons.

"We better get going. It was so nice to meet you Ness."

"You too." I said smiling.

"Alright well Trev was just changed and he will need a bottle here soon. Then he should be ready for bed. He's hardly napped all day."

"Alright mom. Give Granddad and Grandma a kiss for me. And tell Granddad not to argue with the doctors or nurses."

"I will." She said giving Chance and Trevor a hug and kiss before waving to me and then they left.  
Chance went and sat down on the couch and I followed sitting down next to him.

"You want to hold him?" Chance asked.

"Sure." I said. Chance gave me Trevor and I sat him on my lap. He immediately played with the long sparkle necklace I was wearing.

"I think he is in love with you." Chance said. I looked up to see him smiling.

"Why?"

"He hasn't took his eyes off you since he saw you. I must admit he has excellent taste."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I am going to make him a bottle real quick." Chance got up and walked out of the living room. A few minutes he came back with a bottle. He picked up Trevor and Trevor started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Okay,okay. I will give you back to Ness. If she wants to feed you."

"I will but I have never feed a baby before."

"Its pretty easy. He holds the bottle by himself. I was actually going to put him in his chair but he want you." Chance handed him the bottle as I held him in a slightly slanted position.

"Oh and by the way. You look beautiful." He said sitting down beside me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I looked down at Trevor and saw that he was almost finished.

"Whoa, he took that down fast." I said.

"Yeah. He always does." Chance said. Trevor was already struggling to keep his eyes open. He finished the bottle and was dosing off. Chance picked him up gentlly and cared him out of the living room. He came back about five minutes later with a video monitor. He plugged it in and sat it down on the table. When he turned it on Trevor was sleeping soundly.

"My mom loves this thing. She says she doesn't know how she lived without one when I was a baby."

"It's cool. Being able to check on him." I said looking at the black and white monitor.

"Anyways. I don't know about you but I am starving. I could order us some pizza."

"That sound good."

"Cool. What do you like?"

"Pepperoni and Sausage."

"Sweet. I will get one half sausage/half pepperoni and one supreme."

"Sound good." Chance ordered the pizza and they said it would be about 45 minutes.

"So what would you like to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch."

"Maybe we can find a good movie on." Chance scrolled threw the guide looking for a movie.

"No way." He said I looked at him and then to the TV to see that Dracula was playing on the horror channel.

"What are the chances that it would play the same night we were going to see it."

"I know its crazy." I said smiling.

"Well it doesn't come on for about 35 more minutes so that give time for the pizza to get here."

"So what do you want to do while we wait?"

"I want to get to know you more? I mean what do you like to do for fun?"

"Um.... Well I like to read. Yes I read for fun. Don't judge me."

"Hey no judgment being past here. I read for fun too." He said smiling.

"Alright. Um I also like hanging out with friends, going to movies, drawing. Alice got me into that. The typically teenager stuff."

"I think you are far from the typically teenager. The typically teenager like to go out partying, get wasted and hook up with who ever is near by."

"That's what typically is?"

"Yep......Well around here anyway."

"Well thanks for letting me know. I guess I am weird. Because I have no desire to any of that."

"That's alright we can be weird together." He said and wink at me. I gave him a smile back.

"So anyways.....You said Alice. She's your...." I almost said aunt but caught myself before I did.

"Sister. Yeah. She is awesome. She's been up to the school before to get me." He gave me confused look.

"Short little thing. black pixie haircut. I don't know you might have not seen her."

"Oh wait she was with a guy...... tall blond hair. Kind of looked like he was in pain."

"Yeah that is Jasper. He just not comfortable around strangers." Which wasn't a lie. He wasn't but it had more to with the part of them being Human.

"That's cool. You and your family seem really close. I know my dad like your dad a lot." Now I gave him a confused look.

"My dad is an EMT. He sees Dr. Cullen a lot. Says he is an excellent doctor. Very caring with every patient."

"He is...... Anyways what about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Um well a lot of the same stuff you like to do. I could draw if my life depended on it. I like football obviously and baseball. Cant wait for the season to start. And I will admit I am kind of addicted to video games."

"My brother Emmett would love you. He loves all sports and is definitely addicted to video games." Chance laughed.

"Well he and I might just have to get together sometime and play each other."

"I will let him know." I said smiling. Just then the door bell rang.

"I will get that." He said and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he was back with the pizzas. He sat then down on the table and walked into the kitchen bring back a six pack of soda, two plates and napkins.

"Here you go. He said handing me a plate before he sat down. Both of got a piece of pizza and watch as the movie started.

About half way threw the movie Chance paused it for a bathroom break. I didn't know he had been recording it.

"DVR is the best thing ever invented. We would be able to do this at the movies." I laughed and got up to use the bathroom after Chance got back. I came back a few minutes  
later and sat back down on the couch next to him. Before he started the movie again he put his arm around me. I smiled at him letting him know it was fine. It was around 10:30 when my dad showed up to get me. Chance kissed me on the cheek and stood at the door watching me walk to the car. I waved to him before I got in the car, he waved back and went inside.

"Hey dad." I said as I got into the car.

"Hello. Did you have fun?" He said as he pulled quickly out of the drive way.

"Yeah. We watched Dracula and had pizza. Talked about our families. I think Emmett and Chance would get along great. They have a lot in common."

"Well I am glad you had fun. When do we get to met him?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know."

"Well you should invite him over for dinner sometime."

"So you can interrogate him and then he will be freak out over why my "brother" is so protective."

"Family can be protective. It just would be nice to meet him that's all. He seem like a nice boy. "

"He is."

"Good well lets plan on having him over sometime this coming week."

"Maybe." I said as we pulled up to the house.

"We have to meet him sometime Ness."

"I know. I will talk to him." I said as we walked up to the house and went inside. Rose,Alice, Grandma and mom were sitting in the liviing room when we walked in. I knew they would want details so I might as well get it over with. I walked over and sat down between mom and Grandma.

"So how was you date?" Alice said smiling.

"Like you don't know..... But for those who aren't psychic. It was fun. We talked about family and what we like to do for fun, we watch Dracula, and ate pizza." I didn't realize I was smiling until I had stopped talking.

"That's great sweetheart. We will have to have him over sometime." Grandma said.

"That's what dad said. He is trying for this coming week."

"Well that would be great." Mom said.

"So am I going to have to beat the crap out of this kid for trying to kiss you?" I turned to see Emmett leaning against the wall.

"He did try and kiss me. Well he kissed me on the cheek but that's it. So no. You might even like him. He loves video games and is very competitive."

"Sweet." Emmett said.

"Well I am going to do to bed. I am really tired." I got up and gave them all a hug before going upstairs to my room. I threw my phone onto my bed and changed into my pajamas. I got into bed and turned on the TV. I couldn't sleep without it. It drained out everyone else's voices from downstairs (or wherever they may be in the house.). I grabbed my laptop off the nightstand and turned it on. Maybe Jake was on and I could talk to him before I went to bed. If he would even talk to me at all. Once it was booted up I looked but Jacob wasn't online. No one was online actually. I closed the laptop and sat it aside. I pulled the covers over me as I laid down. A few minutes later my phone rang and I looked to see Shea was calling.

"Hello."

_"Hey chica. You still on you date?"_ I looked at the clock to see it was around eleven.

"No. Are you?"

_"Ty just dropped me off actually. So how was it?"_

"It was fun.... But grandfather had a heart attack so we just stayed at his house, He had to watch Trevor."

_"Yeah my mom told me when I got home. It's so sad. I have known Granddad Luck for so long. I mean the Luck's and my family are basically one big family. We are going to see him tomorrow."_

"I hope he is doing better."

_"Me to....... But as for you date. Other then that it was good?"_

"Yeah. We watch Dracula and ate pizza. Talked about our families and what we did for fun."

_"That's sweet. So did you get any action?"_

"SHEA!!!"

_"What I am just asking."_

"No I didn't get any action. He was a gentlemen. He kissed me on the cheek before I left but that is it."

_"Well its good to know all guys aren't dogs." I frowned. Something must have happened between her and Ty._

"Did Ty do something?"

_"Ty? No. No. Not Ty."_

"Well why did you say-"

_"Okay I am going to tell you this because I love you and you need to hear it from me." _I was totally confused now.

"Okay." I said slowly.

_"Well you know we went bowling tonight. Well when I got there I saw a certain someone and another certain someone looking very cozy. It was gross."_

"Who?"

_"JacobandBecky."_ She said so fast it jumbled the words together. I was shocked. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Jacob as in my Jacob." I said already knowing the answer.

"Well he looked like Becky's Jacob tonight but yes Jacob Black. I mean I cant believe him after all the crap he has put you through for going out with Chance. I mean come on. He could have at least choose someone decent." I didn't say. I was on the verge of tears.

_"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't want you to find out some other way. But if it helps I think he was just putting on an act."_

"Why- why do you say that?" I said

_"Because every time he saw that I was looking at them he would flirt with her a lot. When I wasn't looking he kind of ignored her. She didn't seem to catch on."_

"Alright...... Well did you have a good time?"

_"I would have if some stupid kid wouldn't have dropped a ten pound bowling ball on my foot."_

"Ow. That must have hurt."

_"It did. That's why I came home. I think my baby toe might be broken. I would have stayed until the bowling alley closed but my toe was killing me. And Ty said he was really tired anyways. My mom is going to take me to the doctor Monday if its still swollen."_

"You know all they will do is take your toes together. Well at least that is what I saw Carlisle do one time."

_"Yeah. I might just go ahead and do that. We have some old crutches that I had to use when I broke my leg."_

"Well I hope you feel better. I am going to go to bed. But I will call you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, well I love you. Talk to you later. Bye."

" Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it on the charger. I fell asleep fairly quickly.

_I was dreaming....... Well at least I think I was dreaming. You know that feeling. Anyways I was walking in the forest but not sure exactly where I was. I didn't have a good feeling. I walked a few more steps and heard something. I looked ahead of me and was relieved to see Jacob in his wolf form. I waved to him and started walking towards him. I wonder why he hadn't phased yet. As I got closer to him out of no where he went flying and hitting a tree so hard it cracked and shook the earth when it fell to the ground. Jacob steadied himself but before he could get his legs under him he was hit again. This time the vampire pinned him. I could see the vampires face. And for some reason I couldn't move. I was just screaming. I watched as the vampire sank its teeth into Jake's front left leg. Jacob let out a heart wrenching howl of pain and before I knew it the vampire was gone. Jacob lied there on the ground. I was finally about to move and ran to Jacob. He was still in wolf form with his eyes closed. I held him in my arms and sobbed into his fur. A few moments later I heard his heart stop. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my heart shattered. The pain was to much._

"Ness, NESS. Wake up. Sweetheart wake up." I heard my mom say. I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing in my room very concerned. My face was wet with tears.

"J- Jake he's hurt we have to find him." I said sitting up. I rubbed my chest realizing it was hurting

"Ness. It was just a bad dream. Just a dream. We heard you scream and we all come up here to find you asleep screaming."

"But it felt so real. Jacob was bit.. And he......" I didn't need to say what would happen to him. I pictured over and over in my head unable to stop myself. Dad cringed seeing what I saw.

"Jacob, Sorry to call so late but could you come over. It's Ness." I turned to see dad on the phone.

"NO!" I said and grabbed the phone from him.

"Jacob, dont come. It's fine I just had a bad dream. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

_"Ness, its no problem. If you need me to come over I will." _I wanted him to come over so I could see him and feel him for myself. To make absolutely sure he was okay. But I knew it was for the best that he didn't.

"No really, its fine. I am okay now. Please just try to go back to sleep."

_"Are you sure?"_ He asked sounding very concerned.

"Yeah I am sure. I will call you later and explain."

_"Alright. Well let me know if you change your mind."_

" I will. Bye Jake."

_"Bye Ness." _I hung up the phone then handed it back to dad.

"Why did you do that?" Dad asked.

"Look, I don't know what is going to happen with Chance and me but its not fair to Jake if I go running to him every time I have a problem. He didn't need to come. I am fine. Jake not happy about me going out with Chance. This is already hard on him. I don't want to make it any harder."

"Ness..."

"Please just let me do this my way. I am still trying to figure all this out. Trust that I know what I am doing."

"Okay. We will let you decided for yourself. Do you think you will be able to get back to sleep?" Mom said.

"I am going to try. If not I will come down."

"Alright. We will go hunting later today."

"Okay." I said as everyone walked out of my room. Mom kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I laid back down knowing that it would be very hard to fall back to sleep. But I was still very tired and wanted to try. Kind of.


	7. Just A Date

I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
Thanks to my newest readers.  
crazytiffness  
RafaelaLisaCullen  
iloveewardxo  
Lovingsmilesforever  
Raych-Ron  
Phoenixgurl13  
xxCullenRedbirdxx  
LissyGirl  
IHL

It was Monday and I was sitting at in the cafeteria at my usual table. I was drawing in my sketch book when Chance came and sat down next to me. Along with Jake,Brody, and Jason. Shea was sitting with Ty and the rest of the football guys. She said she would sit with me tomorrow.

"What are you drawing?" Chance said as he sat down. I pick up the book and turned it towards him.  
"Oh that's cool...... I didn't know you could draw that good. So you like wolves I take it?" I hadn't really been paying attention to him until he said that. Jacob and I locked eyes and then I looked at Chance.

"What do you say that?"

"Well.......That's a wolf isn't it? I mean if not that is a very, very big dog." I looked down at what I had drawn. I hadn't even been paying attention to what I was drawing. I just let my hand flow over the paper. But when I looked down it was definitely a wolf. A very familial looking wolf. Jacob saw the drawing and meet my eyes again. He gave me a grin.

"Yeah. It's a wolf. I didn't really even have that in mind. I just sort of draw whatever." I said finally answering Chance's question.

"That is really good Ness." Brody said with a mouth full of chips.

"Thank you."

"Dude, you so gross." Jacob said.

"What?" Brody said taking a swig of his drink. "Ness is like one of the guys.....Well except for the fact that she is hot." We all looked at each other and started laughing.

"It's okay Brody, I don't mind your grossness. It's what makes you. You." He wasn't offended by that.

"Thanks Ness." He said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Anyways, how was everyone's weekend?" I said changing the subject. And wanting to know what Jake would say.

"Alright, I guess. My mom's on one of her crazy kicks again. She is going vegan now. So therefore she is only making vegan meals. It sucks." Jason said. His mom was one of those people who did whatever was trendy at the time. Like people who are all like 'GO GREEN' and only became environment friendly because it became so huge in Hollywood. Not that people cant generally be concerned about the environment but people like Jason's mom were just so annoying to me.

"That does sucks." I said.

"My dad and I sneak out almost every night and go get some real food. So its all good."

"What about you Brody?"

"Went bowling. It was pretty fun. Right Jake?" _Thank you Brody._ I didn't think Jacob would have said anything about it otherwise. I looked at Jake waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I guess it was alright......What about you two? Did you have fun on your date?" Jake said.

"Well I had fun. Under the circumstances that is." Chance said.

"I did to. It was nice. How is your grandfather?"

"What happened to you gramps?" Brody asked.

"He had a heart attack. He is recovering well. It wasn't as severe as they original thought but he is going to be in the hospital for another week or so."

"Aw. Dude, i'm sorry. That sucks." Brody said.

"Me too." Jason and Jacob said at the same time.

"Thanks guys. I need to go to my locker before the bell rings so I will see you in a few." Chance said getting up from the table. He threw his trash away before walking out the door.

"I will be right back." I said. Even though we only had 5 minutes of lunch left.

"CHANCE!" I yelled down the hall. He turned and smiled. Once we got close enough I spoke again.

"Are you okay? I mean you just left so quick after talking about your grandfather."

"Oh yeah. Yeah. I am fine. I really do need to go to my locker. I have to get some papers out of it."

"Okay. I was just checking.' I said smiling.

"Thanks Ness......Um. You want to walk with me. Seeing as our classes are right across from each other." I stood there for a minute. My sketch book was still in the cafeteria...... But Jacob would probably grab it for me if I didn't come back for it.

"Sure." I said. We started walking down the hall again. Chance's locker was just around the corner so we only walked a few seconds before we stopped again.

'I really did have a good time Saturday." He said digging threw the papers in his locker.

"So did I.......Actually.....I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over sometime this week for dinner? My family is crazy protective and want to meet you ASAP. It will probably very uncomfortable and horrifying and you probably wont want to see me again. But what do you say?" Chance stood there smiling.

"I highly doubt I wouldn't want you to see you again. It cant be that bad right?"

"You haven't met my family."

"I would love to. Just let me know when."

"Okay....... Um.... How about Wednesday. That's when Carlisle is off."

"Wednesday sounds good. I will make sure I am free. What time?"

"I guess seven. Is that okay."

"Sounds good to me. Oh but I will need direction to your house. Or an address."

"I will bring direction tomorrow." I said I waved bye to him and went into art. Art was fun. But it always is. My favorite subject. I walked to Science alone and when I got there I saw that Jacob was already there. My sketch book sitting in front of my seat.

"Thanks for grabbing this." I said as I sat down.

"No problem." He said smiling.

"I wonder what we are doing today."

"I don't know. But hopefully its nothing that calls for a lot of attention. I'm tired."

"Big date with Becky last night?"

"No......Why? Would you have a problem if I had gone on a date?" I looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling with humor. He thought I was jealous. I was of course but I wasnt about to admit that.

"No. I was just making conversation."

"Uh huh." Jacob said smiling and keep staring at me.

"What? I really was."

"Okay.....Hey how are you? We haven't really talked since you had that nightmare?" When he mentioned it I froze. The vision of Jacob lying in my arms taking his last breath sent a chill through my spine (and heart).

"Are you okay?" He said putting a hand on my back.

"Yeah. I just don't like to think about that."

"Oh okay. Well if you want to talk about..... Well I am here for you." He said.

"Thanks Jake."

"Anytime." He said with a wink. That made me smile. As it was we had a lot to do in Science today. We had Science vocab(homework), we had to review the chapter we were currently studying and we had a pop quiz. It sucked. Jacob and I went to his house after school to work on our vocab together.

"Hungry?" Jacob said as we walked into his house.

"I'm starving. Do you actually have anything edible here?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ness. I went and got groceries yesterday. Most the stuff is microwavable. But I got some chicken breast and stuff that not too hard to make."

"Okay."

"Um. What to have....." He said looking in the pantry. "How about some nachos?" He said looking at me.

"That sounds awesome." I said sitting down at his dining room table. Esme hired a decorator to do Jake's house. Because otherwise he wouldnt have much more then a TV and mattress. Jacob made both of us a huge plate of delicious nachos with salsa. He sat down in the seat next to me and hand me a can of soda. We munch on the nachos as we did our vocab. It was almost five before we got done. Mainly because we stopped and talked about stuff. I was going to stay longer anyways but Jacob invited me to stay for dinner.

"I want to try and make Chicken Cacciatore. I have been craving it since I had it over at your house a few months ago."

"Oh okay. I know how to make it."

"I figured you did. I looked up a recipe for it online. But knowing me I would mess something up if you weren't here." I laughed a little and Jacob and I got to work in the chicken. The nachos had been good but not enough to feel either of our stomachs. While the chicken was cooking Jacob and I watched TV in the living room. After about 25 minutes I got up to check the chicken. It was still a little pink in the middle so I let if set for ten more minutes. I was in the kitchen draining the noodles when the door bell rang.

"Exspecting someone?" I said.

"Nope. Are you?"

"Why would I invite someone over to your house without asking you first?" Jacob got up and opened the door.

"Hi Jake. Are you busy?" I heard a girl's voice say. I knew that voice. _What was she doing here? And how did she know where Jacob lived?  
_  
"What are you doing here Becky?" Jacob said clearly annoyed.

"I just thought I would stop by. We had so much fun Saturday night. I just wanted to know when we could do it again?" She said trying to sound sexy.

"Why didn't you just ask me at school then? You know its rude to just come by someone's house unannounced."

"Were in a mood today aren't we? Maybe I can make you feel better....... What smells so good? Aside from you that is." I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to hear anymore of her pathetic flirting. I walked around the corner and came into her view. She was rubbing her hand up and down Jacob arm. She didn't see me at first but then she looked past Jake and her face fell.

"What are you doing here?" Becky said. Jacob turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Jacob and I were just doing homework together and then he invited me to stay for dinner. Not that its any of your business."

"Maybe not.....But I think Chance would find this interesting. God you to are like attached at the hip. People already think you two are screwing. Just wait until I tell poor Chance about what I stumbled upon. Jesus, Ness. He has already made himself an outcast by hanging out with you. Now you are going to break his poor little heart."

"You stopped by uninvited so you could so you could try and hook up with Jake, you are a compulsive liar. And all you "stumbled upon" is two friends hanging out. Chance is smart so he knows better to by into you BS."

"We'll see." She said focusing back on Jacob. "Jake call me when you come to your senses." She turned and walked off. Jacob shut the door and shook his head.

"I can't stand her." I said walking back into the kitchen. The chicken was done. And ready to be served.

"I know what you mean. She is so annoying. You would think she would get the idea that I don't like her." Jacob said following me into the kitchen. I turned to him suprised he would say something like that considering he had just gone out with her Saturday.

"Are you serious? You went out with her Saturday and were flirting with her in Science on Friday. Your sending her mixed messages."

"The only reason I went bowling Saturday was because Brody and Jason asked me. They wanted to try and get some cheerleaders numbers and I....." Jacob didn't finish the sentence but I could piece together what he was going to say.

"You thought I would be there. Because of Chance. You wanted to see if you could make me jealous." Jacob didn't say anything.

"And when you saw that I wasn't there. You saw Shea and went ahead with your plan because you knew she would tell me."

"You know me too well. I guess." Jacob said.

"Look Jake, your free to date if you want to. It's not fair for me to date but get made if you decided to."

"I don't want anyone but you. No girl will compare to you. So it wouldn't be fair for me to drag someone along."

"I am still trying to figure all this out-" I was saying but Jake cut me off.

"I know. And I have been doing my best not to put pressure on you. I was just pissed about Chance. I wasn't thinking clear."

"It's fine."

"Besides.... As I thought about it more.... You could do a whole hell of a lot worse then Chance." Jacob said with a smile.

"So you like Chance?"

"He's alright." Jacob said with a smirk. I smiled at him.

"Well lets eat. This smells so good." I said fixing both Jake's and my plates. We ate in the living room and watch three hours of America's Funniest Video's. It was almost ten  
when I left. Jacob offered to drive me but I could get home quicker if I ran. He said he would pick me up in the morning and we said our goodbyes. I promised him I would call letting him know I made it home safely. And I did. But he was really tired so we didn't talk long. My phone rang and I saw that it was Chance calling.

"Hello." I said.  
_  
"Hey Ness, its Chance."  
_  
"What's up?"  
_  
"Oh nothing. Just calling to see how you are doing?"  
_  
"I am good. Tired."  
_  
"Yeah me too.......Do you want me to let you go?"  
_  
"Oh no. I can talk for"  
_  
"Alright. So what are you doing?"  
_  
"Oh just laying in bed. Watching TV." He gave a small laugh.  
_  
"Me too. What are you watching?"  
_  
"Oh some show on animals in the wild and how they hunt."  
_  
"Sounds....bloody."_ He said.

"Yeah. It was on the channel when I came home and then it got interesting. What are you watching?"  
_  
"Oh just sports highlights. I watch them every night before bed."  
_  
"Nice..... Did you get your vocab done?" He sighed loudly.  
_  
"Yes. It took me about an hour but I go it done. Science sucked today."  
_  
"I know. So what did you do after school?"  
_  
"Football practice. Then I went to get something to eat with some of the team. Came home took a shower, did my home work, visited with my mom for a while and now I am in bed trying to keep my eyes open. What about you?"  
_  
"I went over to Jake's and we did our vocab together and hung out all night. We had some awesome Chicken Cacciatore. Then I came home should have took a shower but was to tired. So I came straight to bed."  
_  
"Sound like you had a fun afternoon and night."  
_  
"Yeah. Except for Becky coming over to Jake's."  
_  
"What?"  
_  
"She came over to Jake's unannounced and then treated to tell you that something was going on between me and Jake."  
_  
"Man, what is her deal? She has issues. Just for the record I wouldn't have believed her. She lies about everything."  
_  
"Thanks for trusting me Chance. That makes me feel good." I said smiling. He laughed lightly.  
_  
"Well your welcome. Anyway I just wanted to see how your day was. I don't want to fall asleep on you so I better get off here."  
_  
"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."  
_  
"Yeah. Bye Ness. I cant wait for dinner at your house." _I groaned.

"I think you will be changing your mind once you are actually here." Chance laughed again.  
_  
"I guess we will see."  
_  
"Yeah. Well I will let you go."  
_  
"Okay. Bye Ness."  
_  
"Bye Chance." I said hanging up the phone. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...........Before I woke up screaming again from the Jacob dream. I didn't know why I keep having these dreams. Why? I hated them. I told mom and dad I was fine and I just need a drink of water. I had just walked out of the bathroom and was about to go back to bed when I heard them whispering. I knew they knew that I wasn't asleep yet. So why were they whispering? I knew I would probably get caught but I slowly creep down the stairs. Stopping when I was half way down. Apparently they didn't hear me or didn't care that I was listening.

"I don't know. These dreams are very strange. She see's them so clearly and this is the third one she has had in 3 days. I am worried." I heard Grandpa say. (Yeah I had another one when I laid down to take a nap Sunday afternoon.

"You think these could be some sort of premonition?" Dad said.

"I don't know if I wouldn't go that far yet but it is definitely a possibility. Ness's abilities could be growing."

"But that would mean Jacob's going to die. If Ness's dreams are premonitions then...." Mom didn't finish.

"Lets just look at the facts. Ness started having these dreams Saturday night. That was when she went on the date with Chance." Alice paused.

"What are you getting at?" Dad asked.

"So.... Maybe this is just guilt. Maybe she feels guilty dating a boy who's not Jacob." That was somewhat true.

"You do have a point Alice. I mean it would explain why these dreams have come so sudden." Dad said.

"That's it. That has to be it." Mom said more cheerfully. "Not that she should feel guilty but at least we know that Jake is going to be okay."

"Well just to be on the safe side lets just keep an eye on Jake. I don't want to think what would happen to her if he died." My heart gave a pain so sharp I let out a little whine. There was silence. Then foot steps.

"Ness are you up there?" Dad said.

"Y-Yeah I was just going to bed. Night." I said and walked quickly up the stairs and into my room. Shutting the door behind me. What if they were right? What if this was some kind premonition? Jacob could be in danger.............. But there was no way Jacob it was a premonition. It was just my guilty conscience. It had to be. Tuesday came and went fast and before I knew it it was 6:45 Wednesday night. Chance would be here in about 15 minutes and I was very nervous. It was only the fact that he would be meeting my family for the first time but my vampire family. God forbid that he accidently cuts him self with a knife or even knicks himself. That is not something you have to worry about in a normal family. And he was meeting everyone. I have to remember to call Esme and Carlisle by there first names or mom and dad. Definitely not Grandma or Grandpa. And mom and dad Bella and Edward. Which is just weird. I took a deep breath before walking out of my room and downstairs. When I get down there mom and dad look up and just stare at me.

"What?" I said. Feeling a little self conscience.

"You look beautiful honey. That dress looks great on you." Mom says. I smile. I am wearing a tiny cap sleeves top off a dress shaped from lightweight jersey knit. Solid black trim and a surplice front complete the look. That's what Alice told me anyway. I did however pick it the dress out myself. Alice told me this after the fact. I picked black flats to go with it. I little plain but whatever. Rose french braided my hair parting it so it fall to my left side.

"Thanks mom." I walk over and sit down next to Emmett who is watching some sports bloopers on TV.

"You do look very pretty Ness. But I think the jeans and t-shirt you usual wear suit you better." Emmett said.

"Believe me so do I. But thanks for the compliment anyway."

"He's here." I here Esme say. Everyone gets up and goes to the window. He has just turned into the long curvy entry to our house.

"Get away from the window. He is going to pull up and see you looking out and think your a bunch of freaks. And then he will never speak to me again." They all step away from the window and line up a few feet away from the door.

"Much better." I said rolling my eyes. I hear his car pull up into the drive way and he cuts the engine. He gets out of the car and walks up to the porch. I wait a few moments before answering the door when he ring the doorbell. When I do he is holding a bouquet of wild flowers and a single white rose. I smile and greet him with a hug. He looks and smells good. He has on causal dress pants and a nice dress shirt.

"Chance this is Emse and Carlisle, my parents." He smiles and shake there hands.

"It's nice to meet you. These are for you Mrs. Cullen." He said handing Esme the wild flowers.

"That is so sweet of you Chance. Thank you. And please call me Esme." She says taking the flowers from him.

"And these are my siblings. Rose,Emmett,Jasper,Alice,Bella, and Edward." They all say hello.

"It's nice to meet all of you too. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. Your house is amazing."

"Well Ness has meet your family we thought we should meet you. We are glad you can make it. And maybe Ness can give you a full tour of the house." Carlisle said.

"Well I think we have time right now. So why don't I give you that tour now." I said. Chance looked at me and smiled.

"Go ahead. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." Esme said.

"Oh this is for you Ness." Chance said hand me the rose. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Chance. It's beautiful..... Um well I guess I will give you the grand tour now." I said walking past everyone. I start up the stairs. Chance follows closely behind. I take him into Carlisle's office first. It's cool. It has some many books. And I know he likes to read.

"This is Carlisle's office/ the library. He has hundreds of books. Most of them really old collectors items." I said as we walked in the office.

"Wow." Was all Chance said. he looked at the rolls of books on the build in book shelves.

"This is incredible."

"Yeah."

"All these collections and you don't have a first addition of Bram Stokers Dracula. I find that hard to believe." Chance said with a smile.

"Well I don't. I know a cute guy though who has one. I have been trying to think of ways I can get him to hand it over." I said jokingly.

"Really?"

"Yep. My first step was inviting him over for dinner." Chance laughed.

"I could let you borrow it. As long as my mom doesn't find out. She said I better treat the book like a new born baby. With all the trouble she went through to get it.' I laugh.

"No its fine. I would want you to get in trouble.... Anyways shall we go onto the next?"

"Yeah. What's next?" He said following me out of the room.

"You will just have to see for yourself."

"You look beautiful tonight by the way."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself." I said as I opened the door to my room. My room is pretty big. I have place for a loveseat and coffee table. It has a huge bay window looking out into the front yard. The color is a dark purple. My favorite color. A 50 inch flat screen TV and a DVD player. I had two black night stands on either side of my queen bed. My bedding was white with dark purple swirls in it.

"This is my room." I said as Chance looked around at everything

"Wow. This is your room? It's like the size of my parents and my room put together."

"Yeah its pretty big. Too big actually. I am usual either on my bed in here or sitting in the window seat."

"And I guessing you like purple."

"Yeah you can say that." I walk over to the window seat and sit down. Chance follows and sits down next to me.

"This view is pretty awesome." He said looking out the window.

"Yeah. I love just sitting here. Drawing. Or just thinking." I said looking out the window. After a few minutes I fell Chance's eyes on me. I turn back to him and smile.

"Ness, I-I really like you. I mean your sweet,pretty, funny, kind, smart. I could go on but what I am trying to say it..... Will you be my girlfriend?"_ OMG!_ I scream in my own head. Did he really just ask me that? I mean what do I say? That was totally out of left field. I mean I knew it would have come up sooner or later but I would have preferred later. When there wasn't a house full of vampires most likely listening in on us. I have to say something. So I.........

"Yes." I said yes. Did I really just say yes? But seeing Chance's smile prove that I did. He pulls me into a hug. Then he pulls back a little so we are face to face. He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. It's nice and sweet. And I like it. But its nowhere near the charge I got from kissing Jacob. I kiss him back knowing I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. We finally part.

"Well that was pretty much the most perfect kiss I have ever had." Chance said grinning. I just smile and nod at him. Unable to talk. All the while second guessing myself wondering if I just made a horrible mistake that is going to hurt us both in the end. I like Chance. I really do. But is it fair to lead him on when someone else possible already has my heart? Esme calls out that dinner is ready and I stop myself from bolting downstairs (vampire speed.). Instead I let Chance take my hand and we walk down together. I know they know about the kiss. I can see it on there faces but I ignore it. For now anyways. We set down for dinner and make small talk.

"So Chance, Ness tells us you play football, a running back right?" Carlisle says.

"Yes. I really love football. I am hoping to go pro someday."

"That is a great aspiration." Carlisle said.

"Yeah. But if it doesn't happen I will be okay."

"That a good attitude to have."

"What do your parents do? If you don't mind me asking?" Rose said.

"Oh not at all. My dad is an EMT. Actually he knows Dr. Cullen. And my mom is has her own online baby store. She started it about ten years ago."

"That's cool." I said. Not knowing the part about his mom.

"Your father is a very good EMT Chance. I have had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Well why don't I clear these plates and we can have desert." Esme said.

"Let me help you." Chance said standing up.

"Oh no sweetie. You are the guest. Besides these guys can help clear." She said putting her arms on dad and Emmett's shoulders.

"We would be happy to." Dad said stand up and taking his and mom's plate. After about another hour Chance had to go home. Everyone said there goodbyes and I walked Chance out to his car.

"I really had fun tonight. Your family is great." He said as we stopped in front of his car.

"Thanks. I am glad you liked them." I said.

"I hope they liked me."

"Are you kidding? They loved you. I can tell."

"Well that's good." Chance said smiling. Flashing those dimples that made me melt a little.

"I guess I better go. But I will see you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Well I would kiss you again but I think we have an audience. He said motioning his head behind me. I looked back to see Emmett head jerk down quickly. Not quickly enough though._ I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!_ I yell inside my head knowing dad will hear that perfectly clear.

"Well how about on the cheek? Do you think that will be okay?"

"Yeah. That will be fine." I said smiling. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered into my ear. Then kissing me one more time.

"Bye." I said as he got into his car. He waved as he pulled out of the driveway. I waved back and then headed back inside.


	8. Things That Are Said

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Thanks to my readers.  
luv2beloved  
soccerandtwilight-mylife  
EdwardJacoblover_94  
emogirlrikka

Jacob picked me up from my house but we didnt talk much on the way to school. The only thing he said was that he was thinking about going back to La Push this weekend. I told him that Chance had asked me to be his girlfriend and I had said yes. I could tell Jacob was upset and he said that he didnt like it but he would try and accept it. But that he would still try and prove that he was the one for me I wished I could go to La Push with him but I wasnt about to asked. When we go to school Jacob went over to talk to Brody and Jason and I saw Chance getting out of his car so I went over to him.

"Hey Ness." He said as he got out of the car. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek then took my hand in his.

"Aw. You two are so cute." Shea said walking up to us. I just smiled at her. We walked into school and there were stares and whispers when they saw Chance and I holding hands. No one really followed the no contact between students rule so it wasnt a big deal. Most the time teachers looked the other way unless it was _to much_ contact then they would say something. Chance walked me to my first hour even through his was on the other side of the school and he would probably be late. When I walked in Shea was already there sitting at her desk in the back of the room. I sat right next to her.

"That so sweet that Chance walked you to class." She said smiling.

"Yeah it was." I said sitting down in my desk.

"So seeing as you and Chance are offical you will be coming to the games."

"Probably. But Chance already said he didnt want me to feel abligated. He would like me to come but no hard feeling if I didnt."

"That's how Ty is. He said he likes knowing I am there but if Im not its cool... So...um... How did Jacob take it when you told him that you were offically taken."

"He said he is fine with it." I didnt want to get into what he really said. Because that would just come with more questions. Miss Castle walked in the room and told everyone to quiet down. She was a young teacher. History. I think she was 25. All the boys had a crush on her. Jacob still wasnt in class when the final bell rang. About 10 minutes later he walked in and told Castle that he got held up and was sorry he was late. She smiled and flipped her dark straight brown hair and said that it was okay. Just not to let it happen again. As Jacob walked to his desk that was right by mine she watched him intensely. It was so obvioius she thought Jacob was hot. And the way was looking at him now was like she wanted to pull him into the supply closet just outside her class room and have her way with him. I looked over at Shea she had seen it too and rolled her eyes.

"Okay class. I want you to start reading chapter 4 to yourself stop at the first review page then answer the question that are written on the black board." I started reading the chapter but before long I felt something rubbing my leg. Or rather someone. I grabbed Jacob hand and pushed it off.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. It was low enough that not even Shea heard it but Jacob did.

"Trying to prove my point that we belong together." Jacob said with a stupid..yet sexy smirk on his face.

"Well stop. You know I have a boyfriend. And the next time you do that I will break your hand."

"No you wont."

"Wanna bet?" I said returning to my work. I thought he go the messege but about ten minutes later he did it again. I reached down so fast he didnt have time to move his hand. I grabbed it and bent it back hard.

"OW!" He said riping his hand back.

"Mr. Black, Miss Cullen unless you want detention I suggest you do your work and not play around. Do it again and I will seperate you to." Castle said. I did as she said and returned to my work.

"Your right Ness you do have a boyfriend..." Jacob said quietly. I just ignored him.

"But does he give you chills the way I do when he's this close." He was right by my ear. And of course he did give me chills and he knew it. He laughed lightly and returned to his work. There was about 15 minutes left of class and was done. I walked up to Miss Castle desk and handed her my paper. I asked if I could go to the library to finish so homework I need to do for next period and surprisingly she said yes. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my things. Jacob looked up at me and smiled. I just gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. I mouthed bye to Shea who's attention we had attracted. I didn't really have any homework to finish up. I just didn't want to sit in class anymore. But I did go to the library. I needed to get a book for a History project that was due in a few weeks.

"You look hot when your concentrating." I rolled my eyes. I knew the obnoxious voice without looking.

"Go away Blake."

"This is a public place. And besides I need a book for History so I can be here."

"Whatever. Look if you are going to be here do me a favor and don't speak to me. We have no reason to talk to each other."

"We have plenty of reason's to talk. One being Chance. Now that you two are a couple he can start sitting at the football players table again."

"I doubt Chance wants to do that. Why would he?"

"Come on Ness do you honestly think if it wasn't for you he would be sitting with those losers. He had forgotten Keys and Thomas existed until you came here. In fact he used to pick on Keys when we were in 7th grade."

"People change Blake. And unlike you and the majority of the football Chance isn't a douche." Blake face became angry. He put an arm on either side of me and was totally invading my personally space.

"Why do you think you are so much better then everyone?"

"I am not you Blake so I don't think that. Now Back Off!"

"Or what? You'll get your body guard to protect you? He's not here now is he." He brought his hand up and rubbed his hand on my cheek, I smacked it away and he grimaced.

"That hurt. And that is my throwing arm to." He tried to touch me again but this time I shoved him back so hard he slammed into the book case behind him it shock and started to tip but I quickly grabbed and steadied it. He was stunned at what had just happened. I bent down so we were eye level.

"If you every touch me again I will make sure you never are able to feed yourself again let only play football." I got up and walked off before someone saw us together. I walked quickly out of the library and smacked right into someone.

"See I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." Jacob said. He was smiling until he saw the look on my face. The smile fell from his.

"What's happened?' He said truly concerned. I couldn't tell him what had happened. Part of me wanted to but I knew better. Jacob would flip out and go after Blake. Not to mention phase in front of a room full of people.

"I'm just not having a good day. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No. Not right now okay. I need to get to my next hour. I'll see you later." I said walking away before he could say anything else.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I was so tired and just wanted to skip the rest of the day but I stuck it out. I was also starving and thought if I had something in my stomach that would put me in a better mood. I sat down with a big tray of food. A chicken salad sandwich, a brownie, a bag of chips, a apple and a bottle of water.

"How can you fit all that food into that tiny body of yours? And how is it your not like 1000 pounds?" Shea said stopping by my table before she made her way over to the jocks table.

"Good jeans." I said taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"I would say so. Gosh its not fair how pretty you are and on top of that you can eat whatever you want and never gain a pound. Lucky,lucky girl."

"Oh whatever. You don't gain wait and you are in good shape."

"That is because of volley ball my dear."

"Oh right.. Well whatever. Your still hot." I said winking at her.

"Well thanks babe. So are you." I laughed and waved as she walked over to her table.

"Hello." Chance said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. I aced a test in my first hour. What about you?"

"I'm okay. Better now that your here." He smiled. And it was the truth. I liked being around Chance. He me smile.

"I'm glad. Hey do you want to hang our after school?" I gave him a confused look.

"Don't you have practice?"

"Nope. I was rushing to leave the house today and I slipped on one of my little brother's toys. Twisted my ankle. I don't think its that bad but defiantly sore. Coach told me to rest it and see how it feels tomorrow. Hopefully I will be okay to play tomorrow."

"Oh. Well sorry to here about your ankle...But I am glad we get to hang out."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too. Just don't tell anyone. Wouldn't want coach to find out." He said with a smirk.

"So what do you want to do?" I said. I noticed that Brody,Jacob, Jason were talking to some freshmen girls.

"Well I really am supposed to rest my ankle so I was thinking we could hang out at my house. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Sweet." He said smiling. Blake walked passed us and gave me a dirty look but I also saw some fear behind his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him as he passed by. My day had just gotten better knowing that Blake was afraid of me.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Chance asked.

"Um... I don't have any plans so far. Why what did you have in mind?"

"Well weather I play in the game tomorrow I be going to Monty's. Would you like to go?"

"Will Ulrich be there?" I said in a bitter tone. I already knew the answer but I was hoping he would realize that I really didn't want to go if Blake was going to be there. Chance laughed.

"Yes. But he will be on his best behavior. He had better... But I mean if you don't want to go I understand." I saw the disappointment on his face. Maybe Blake was right. Maybe Chance did miss hanging out with his teammates.

"No. I will go... But only because you are to cute to resist." I said smiling. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." He whispered into my ear then kissed my cheek again. Chance was so sweet and kind... But I noticed that he didn't give me chills that close like Jacob did. Not that I would tell Jacob that.

"Do you miss hanging out with them?" I asked

"With who?"

"The football team." He shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes I guess. I miss hanging out with Skillz and Brian but that's about it. I see them at practice and Skillz lives next door to me so we hang out after school sometimes...Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I made the mistake of glance at Blake when I said that in a less then convincing tone. And Chance saw it.

"Did Blake say something to you?" He said heatedly.

"He just said...That you missed hanging out with the team and."

"Well he needs to leave you alone. Why is he even talking to you...Wait... He only talked to you right? He didn't touch you or anything did he?" When I didn't answer right away Chance just to the right conclusion. He got up from the table and started heading for Blake who was leaving the cafeteria. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Chance don't. Okay. He's not worth your time."

"Ness, this isn't the first or second time he has done this. He obviously hasn't gottten the message. Someone needs to make it clear to him."

"I took care of it okay. We were in the library and he touched my face and I pushed him so hard he slammed into the bookcase behind him. It almost tipped over."

"Seriously?" Chance said.

"Yeah. He must have been caught off guard. Look, I will go to the principal tomorrow morning and tell her what happened. She will take care of it. This way Blake will get punished and you wont get suspended for beating the crap out of him." Chance smiled a little. That's when I noticed everyone watching us. _JACOB! _A voice inside my head screamed. I looked around the cafeteria and thankfully spotted him. I don't think he heard the conversation between Chance and me because if he had I am sure he would not be standing there.

Chance and I were sitting in the living room floor of his house after school playing 21. He he was winning 3-1 best of 7. I wasn't competitive and neither was he. Well at least off the football field.

"One more win and you have to be my personally butler for a week." He said smiling.

"We didn't agree on that. Actually we didn't wager anything."

"True. So should we now?"

"That doesn't seem fair. If you win the next hand you win the whole game."

"Come on. I promise you will like what the winner gets."

"Oh really?" I said smiling.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Alright. Draw your cards." He said. I had a 4 and an Ace.

"Hit me." I said Chance gave me another card. It was a 7. If I used the Ace as a one I would have 12 so I asked for another card.

It was a Queen. Damn.

"You ready?" He asked forcing back a smile.

"Yeah." I said. We laid our cards down at the same time.

"I win." He said smiling his dimples showing. He had twenty by way of two tens. I had twenty two.

"Okay what do you get?" I said. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You know you could have just asked for a kiss. You didn't have to win one." I said smiling. He was still close.

"That good to know." He said smiling then kissed me again. This one lasted longer. He pulled away smiling. I smiled back. We hung out for a few more hours. We made out a couple of times but nothing to serious. But I needed to get home and his mom had just gotten home from work. She asked if I wanted to stay for dinner but I told her I had a huge essay due and need to get started. Chance walked me to the door when mom got there and before opening the door he gave me one more passionate kiss. I said goodbye and told him rest his ankle. We talked a little on the way home but not much. I certainly wasn't going to talk to her about my make out session with Chance. When I walked into the house I was surprised to find Jacob there.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to say bye. I am leaving for La Push. I wanted to make sure you knew so you wouldn't think I was killed or something." The word kill sent chills down my spine and the vision of Jake in my arms dead flooded me.

"Don't joke about that." I said in a harsh tone." Jacob realized what he had said and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't mean to upset you." I hugged him back and didn't let go for a few minutes. I thought about just a few minutes ago when Chance and I hugged goodbye. And although I liked it. It was nothing like this. Jacob was...Home. Safe. Someone I knew would always be there for me. And right now I was pleading his case for him. About being with him instead of wasting my time with someone else. I pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

"I need to go hunting. Do you want to come with me before you leave?" I asked grabbing a handful of pretzels that had been left out in a bowl.

"Sure. You ready to do now?" He asked. I looked down at my clothes. I actually really liked this shirt. It was a Captain America faded tee. I had got it for like six bucks but it was comfortable. I took it off and threw it on one of the dining room chairs. I had a orange tank top on under it so I was good to go.

"Now I am." I said stuffing the rest of the pretzels in my mouth.

"Jake's going hunting with me. Be back in like an hour." I said to Mom and dad who were sitting at the piano. They said okay and Jake and I were off. Jacob stayed in his human form while I hunted. He sat on a low thick branch that hung down from a near by tree while I finished off a doe.

"So did you have fun with you boyfriend today?" Jacob said. I wiped my mouth out and turned to him. Surprised that he brought it up.

"Yes. Want the details." I said walking over to were he sat and sat down beside him.

"I'll pass... You know I saw you in the cafeteria when Chance kissed you. So I guess the answer would be no to the question I asked in history." He had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I knock you back to La Push. And you don't know that i didn't get chills. You were on the other side of the cafeteria."

"I didn't have to be close. I know you Ness. Every move you make. I can see he doesn't do what I do for you."

"Whatever Jacob. " I said getting off the tree. Jacob was quick in his movement. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Putting on arm around my waist and his other hand rubbed over my cheek softly. I couldn't help but gasp when he did this. And it was the reaction he wanted. I looked up into this chocolate eyes and everything else faded away.

"He doesn't give you chills when he is this close to you, he doesn't make your heart race when he touches you. And it doesn't terrify you to be with him because you can't fall completely and undeniable in love with him. All the things I just said happen when you are with me...Well they could if you would just let them. But two out of three isn't bad."

"Why would I be afraid to fall in love with you?" I said whispered.

"That's something you have to answer for yourself." He said before kissing me on the top of my head, then my forehead.

"I better get going. So should you. It's been over an hour." He said releasing me.

"Well call me when you get there please." I needed to know he got there safe.

"Will do. I love you Ness."

"Love you too." I said before he phased. He came up and nudged me with his nose before turning and running off. I watch until I couldn't see him anymore then I headed home. He left me more confused then ever and it sucked.


	9. Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Thank you to my newest readers.  
diamond456  
eandadad

Sportfreaky13  
ScorpiusRoseLover

_Thanks to FailCullen for doing the Beta._

Also I dont know how often I will be able to post. I have a step brother that thinks if no one is one the computer then it is like going to die or something and right now we only have one computer because our other one crashed. But I will be writing chapters in my notebook so I can type them out when I do get on the computer. Hopefully it wont be to long between chapters. Thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I was sitting on the window sit in my room just staring outside. It was raining and had been raining all day. Chance and I were supposed to met up later for dinner but to be honest I didn't know if I should go. I wanted to go. But all I had been thinking about since Thursday night after Jacob left was what he had said before he left. I was basically a zombie all day Friday. I had gone to the football game and Monty's but I really couldn't enjoy myself because of that. And besides our team final lost its first game of the season and no one was really in the mood to be out. I told Chance (who got to play in the game.) we didn't have to go but he said spending time with me would get his mind off the loss. That made me feel even worse than I already did. I had spent most of the day in my room. Only coming out to get something to eat and use the bath room. There was a knock at my door pulling me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I said. My dad walk in closing the door behind him.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hey Dad." I said scooting over so he could sit down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring out the window.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well you have been quiet all day. You have stayed up here in your room too." I shrugged.

"Do you miss Jacob?"

"Yeah. I guess that's part of it..."

"Well that is understandable but you didn't act like this last time he was gone." He said turning to me.

"I know. It's just something he said before he left has been bugging me."

"What did he say?" I looked out the window. Trying to decide if I should tell him...I decided to tell him what Jacob had said. It was weird talking about this with him but it was also a relief to talk to someone who knew the truth about the imprint.

"Do you think he is right about you being afraid?" Dad said. I knew he wasn't totally comfortable with this but he listen and offered his advice.

"I don't know... I mean why would I be? I mean its Jacob - I already love him. And I know he loves me."

"Maybe because you know deep down that Jacob is right. It will be undeniable love. Something that no-one else can promise you and it never change...And also because if you did fall in love with him and the unthinkable happened...And Jacob was gone it would be that much more painful. Ness, just know that no matter what you choose to do we will support you. We love Jacob, he's family." I was starting to tear up and dad opened up his arms for a hug. I took the hug.

"You know your mom is going to be hurt that you talked to me and not her." I pulled away wiping my tears on my sleeve.

"I know. But... Its weird talking to her about Jacob like this. I mean I know it was along time ago but it doesn't change the fact that they were in love with each other."

"Ness." He said as if what I was saying was the silliest thing he ever heard.

"What? Dad it's true. I know they were in love back when mom was human. And I know that the love she felt for Jacob wasn't close to the love she feels for you but that doesn't change the fact that it happened. I love mom and I love the fact that I can talk to her about things but not about this. It's just weird."

"And you know that Jacob felt for her is nothing compared to what he feels for you."

"I know Dad."

"Okay... Well thank you for talking to me."

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

"Will you tell mom what I said."

"Yeah." He said kissing me on the head before standing up and walking out of my room. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. And even thought I wasn't 100 percent I was better. _Ding! _I heard come from my laptop and I walked over to it and opened it to see that I had a message.  
_JacobBlack requests a video chat. _I clicked accept and sat down on the bed propping the laptop on my legs. Jacob screen popped up within a few seconds and he was smiling. He hair was messed up like he had just woken up.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling.

_"Hey, What are you doing?"_

"Not much. I was talking to my dad but he left just before you requested the video chat."

_"Um... What were you talking about?" _

"Just stuff... So what have you been up to?"

_"Just got up. I hung out with Quil and Embry until about 3 a.m."_

"That's cool. I wish I could have gone with you."

_"You could of."_

"I don't know if my parents would have let me."

_"I don't think they would have minded. Bells used to hang out here all the time."_ My mood took a little downward turn. I mean how many people can say that there best friend and mother used to be best friends and that they were in love with each other... Not many.

"Well that was when they lived in Forks. Not over two thousand miles away."

_"I think they would have let you."_ Jacob said while stretching.

"Well next time you go we will see if I can come along."

_"Deal."_ He said smiling.

"So how is everything there?"

_"Good. Except for the rain."_

"It's raining here too."

_"So what have you been up to?"_

"Nothing. I have been here all day. Went to the game last night. We lost."

_"HA! That's funny." _Jacob said clearly more amused by this than he would have been if I hadn't been dating Chance.

"Yeah, yeah." I said trying to keep a straight face.

_"Come on Ness. A few weeks ago you didn't care whether they won or lost."_

"A lot has changed in a few weeks." Jacob's face fell.

_"I know."_ He said seriously. We sat there for a few minutes. Awkward silence.

_"Well I'm going to get off here. Sam asked if I could patrol for a few hours while some of the other got some sleep."_

"Oh okay. Well be safe. And I will talk to you later."

_"Okay. See ya." _He said, before logging off. I closed my computer and got ready for my date with Chance.

I met Chance at Stella's an Italian restaurant. We were going to get dinner then go see this new movie that had just come out called All The Kings Men. It was about a man with the last name of Kings and all the men he had killed.

"You seem in a better mood than you did yesterday." Chance said as we waited for our dinner.

"So do you." I said smiling.

"Yeah. I mean it still sucks we lost but I can't dwell on if forever."

"Yeah. How is your ankle?"

"It's pretty sore. I probably shouldn't have played last night. But whatever. We have a week off this week so I get to rest it plenty."

"That's good. You guys can still make it to state right?"

"Yeah. I mean we have to win every game from here on out. If we do that we will be set."

"Cool."

After dinner we just walked to the movie theater since it was only a few blocks away. A strong wind blew and I tensed up. Chance thought it was because I was cold so he put his arm round me but obviously it wasnt that. I smelt vampires and they were close...Very close, and as we turned the corner that the movie theater was on I saw them standing there. At first they werent paying attention but a few moments later the female snapped her head up and looked directly at us.

"Aw, look at the cute little couple." The female said. She had a southern accent and sandy blond hair with red tips at the end. There were two males with her one looked like he took one to many steroids and was bald. The other had long black hair slicked back in a pony tail and a lot of tattoos. They all had blood red eyes. They were blocking our path and we couldnt go around them because there was a busy street on one side and a wall on the other. The female looked at me with confusion.

"Your an intresting little thing, arent you?" Chance and I saw a chance to get around them so we took it. But we didnt get far.

"Hey!" One of the male said and grabbed my arm. I turned to see that it was baldy. I riped my arm from his grasped.

"Look we dont want any trouble. And you don't need to be touching her." Chance said.

"SHUT UP!" The female screamed. "You would make for a tasty treat and I am very hungry." Chance looked at her like she was crazy. If he only knew how serious she was.

"Dave, Jez, Zach come on." Someone yelled at them from down the street. I couldnt make out what the boy looked like but I really didnt care as long as they were leaving us alone. Jez let out an angry growl and they walked away.

"That was very weird." Chance said as we walked the rest of the way to the movie theater.

"Yeah." Was all I said. All I could say. I knew there were other vampires in Denali but these ones were different. I had a bad feeling about them. But I put all that aside and tried to enjoy the movie. It was better then I thought would be and after we got some ice cream before Chance drove me home. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled into the long winding drive way that lead up to my house. I said bye and told him to call me when he got home.

"I think we have a problem." I said as I walked into the house.

"We certainly do. Why havent you answered your phone?"Mom said.

"What are you talking about? It hasnt rang since... I guess since before the movies." I grabbed it out of my bag to find it was completely dead. "It's dead. I charged it before I left. Why is it dead?"

"I dont know but we have been trying to get a hold of you for the past few hours."

"Why?"

"Alice called. She said she saw you running into some vampires and was worried." Alice and Jasper were out of the country at the moment.

"We did run into some vampires."

"Did they do anything?" Dad said coming into the house with Emmett.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Looking for you."

"Oh well sorry. No they didnt do anything. The female said I was an interesting little thing and that Chance would make a tasty treat but then someone called them away. I couldnt see anyone but I heard it."

"Alice said they were new borns." Mom said.

"New Borns!" I squicked.

"Yes."

"Well w-why are new borns in Denali?"

"I dont know. But its not something to get to work up over yet."

"I dont know Edward. Have you seen the news lately? They say seven people have gone missing in the last month in Anchorage." Grandpa said.

"Well has there been killings?"

"Not really. A few here and there. But that doesnt mean we dont need to keep an eye on things."

"Of course." Dad said. After our little family meeting I went upstairs to my room and turned on my computer. No one was on right now so I took a long hot shower. I walked back into my room and saw a video chat request from JacobBlack. I clicked on it and saw Seth not Jacob.

"Oh my gosh Seth. How are you?"

_"Good Ness. How are you?"_

"I'm good. It's so good to see you. So what's up?"

_"Oh nothing. I saw Jake's computer sitting here and needed to use it. Then I saw the video chat and saw you were on so I sent you a message."_

"Cool. Had you been waiting long?" I asked.

_"No. A couple of minutes."_

"So where is Jake?"

_"Oh he took a shift for Sam. He should be back soon."_

"Have you all been having a lot of vampires there?"

_"Um... Not really. I mean we still patrol everyday but not like we used to when... Well the Cullen's lived here. It has picked up in the past couple of days but not to much."_

"Okay. Well just keep me updated."

_"Okay... But why?"_

"Well... I don't want anyone to worry but Carlisle thinks someone might be creating a vampire army. There has been a lot of disappearances in Anchorage in the last month."

_"Seriously?"_

"Yeah. But we don't even know for sure."

_"Seth what are you doing? You better not be looking at porn on my computer."_ I heard Jacob say from somewhere I couldn't see. Seth and I started cracking up.

_"Only the ones that were already on here."_ He said_. "Oh crap. Bye Ness."_ He said before jumping out of the way of Jacob's fist.

_"Hey Ness."_ Jacob said sitting down.

"Hey Jake. Having fun?"

_"Yeah. It's been a good visit. But I cant wait to get home."_

"Well I am going to get off here. I am super tired."

_"Alright. I will see you tomorrow." _

"Okay. Oh by the way tell Seth to tell you what we talked about."

_"Why?"_

"Because its important." I said rubbing my eyes.

_"Okay. Well I love you."_

"Love you too. Have a safe trip back."

_"I will. Bye."_

"Bye." I said and closed the laptop. My phone beep and I looked to see that I had a text from Chance.

_Hey, sorry I forgot to call. I crashed out on the couch watching SportsCenter. I made it home safe and I will see you at school Monday._ I text back that it was fine and I would call him tomorrow. Then laid down and fell into a deep sleep...Until my phone rang in my ear waking me up from a rare peaceful sleep.

"What?" I said my eyes still closed.

_"What the hell Ness? Someone is making a vampire army and you don't tell me right away."_

"Jake, I just found out a few hours ago." I opened my eyes to see that it was two in the morning.

_"Well you should have let me know right away."_

"I would have. But you were on patrol. And besides we cant be sure. It could just be a coincidence."

_"Right."_

"Jake, what difference does it make when I told you? You are coming home tomorrow so you would have found out eventual."

_"Why do you think someone is raising an army?"_

"On my date with Chance tonight or last night we ran into three who were new borns."

_"WHAT!"_

"Yes I know. But they didn't do anything. Now I want to try and go back to sleep. We will talk tomorrow. Bye." I hung up before he could protest. And then woke up a few hours later screaming because I had the dream about Jacob again. Except this time there was a SUV driving down the road I was in the back seat and couldn't make out anyone else in the car and then all the sudden I was in the forest. I was really starting to hate going to sleep.

Jacob got back around seven p.m. Sunday night and came right over. We talked about the potential new born army and what we would do in the mean time. Jacob and I went up to my room to hang out.

"Oh. I am going back to La Push for Thanksgiving and I thought you might want to go." My face lit up.

"Oh my gosh that would be so awesome. But do you honestly think my parents would let me go somewhere with a pack of werewolves?"

"Bells used to come to La Push all the time. And she was human."

"Yeah but that was then. And she didn't live over two thousand miles away."

"You should still ask. I know you want to go." Jacob said smirking.

"I do. And I will ask."

"No time like the present." Jacob said before running out of the room. I ran after him but he was already half way down the stairs.

"Hey Bells, Edward. We have something to ask you." Mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching some weird show.

"What is it Jake?" I was standing by him.

"Actually it would be better if Ness asked." Jacob said pushing me forward.

"Well... I was wondering... If I could go to La Push for Thanksgiving with Jacob."

"Ness, I'm sorry honey I just don't think that is a good idea." Dad said. I wasn't surprised but still disappointed by the answer.

"Why?" Jacob said from behind me. I turned and gave him a evil glance. Why did it matter. It wasn't going to do any good.

"Well aside from the obvious, Ness doesn't need to take a chance at being seen by Charlie. She maybe older now but she still looks the same. Charlie would recognize her in a heartbeat."

"I wouldn't be seen by Grandpa Charlie. I promise and the pack wouldn't do anything. It's against Tribal Law to kill or attack another's imprint. And besides they all like me there."

"The treaty states that a Cullen is not aloud on Quileute land also."

"We already talked about it when I was there. They are willing to let Ness come onto the land."

"Please, please, please. I don't ask for much. Please." Before my dad could say no my mom answered.

"We will talk about it." She said. My dad looked shocked by her announcement.

"Seriously?" I said smiling.

"Yes, your father and I will talk about it. That's not a no and not a yes."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome." After the La Push converation Jacob and I went for a walk in the woods.

"Do you think they will let you go?" He asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they are parents. What normal parents would let there teenage daughter go over two thousand miles away with a guy?"

"Well your not normal so those rules don't apply." He said smiling.

"I think they apply regardless." I said pushing him lightly. Before my hand could fall he grabbed it and put it in his. It was kind of weird seeing as I had a boyfriend but I didn't pull away.

"Do you need to hunt?"

"No. I hunted a few days again. I'm good."

"Oh. Well then..." Jacob pulled me to him and put his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him looking up at him. I was smiling. I knew I shouldn't be liking this but I did. I also knew I should have pushed him away but I didn't. He looked down and moved so close our lips were a mire inch from touching. Then he whispered.

"You're it." He said and took off. I took off a few seconds later. As I zigzagged in between the trees I didn't see him but I could smell that he had just been here. My eyes scanned the away and then I caught a glance of something big and rustic red. So he had phased. I pretended not to see him and took off in the opposite direction.

I climbed up a tree and waited for Jake. He was sniffing the ground and I jumped before he could react. I landed right beside him and patted him on the head.

"You're it now." I said laughing and running off. But Jake caught up to me fast and pounced softly. I fell to the ground laughing. He licked me a couple of time and then the last one landed right in my mouth.

"Ewe! Jake, not in the mouth. That's gross when your a dog.." He barked happily then ran off. He came about a minute later in human form.

"So it's okay if I kiss you like that in my human form like that." Jacob said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"No. It's not." I said standing up.

"You know you want it." He said as we began walking back to the house. I said nothing, Because I did want to kiss him... But that would be wrong. I shouldn't be thinking about kissing anyone but Chance.


	10. Choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**Thanks to my newest readers  
**wish-he-would-catch-me  
englishrosy  
Jacobsgalpal  
FLORA - AN ANGEL  
Gabbyclark20  
QueenoftheWitches  
NEVENKA  
JacobAPotter  
lalasr09  
EmmaNessieCullen  
acro4ever  
JacobEdwardLover94  
candygirl96  
Emmeline Antora

Thanks for the review everyone. I really like getting them. I enjoy writing this FF and your review and story alerts just make me like it even more. Sorry for it being so long in between chapter. Hope you like this one.

Chance and I were sitting in the library. We both go to leave class early and this was the only place you could go that you wouldnt get in trouble for. We were sitting across from each other.

"When is your birthday?" I asked him.

"October 24th. When is yours?"

"September 10th."

"I missed it." Chance said.

"Sorry. I will total change it. How about October 23rd."

"How about the 25th so I can be older then you." Chance said smiling.

"Okay. The 25th it is."

"Well what do you want for your birthday?"

"I dont know. Besides its not far yours has already pasted."

"Well its not my fault you waited this long to pay attention to me." I said jokingly. Chance laughed.

"I noticed you the first day Ness."

"Really?" I said smiling.

"It's kind of hard not to notice you. Your beautiful."

"Thank you. I noticed you on the first day to. I thought your eyes were really pretty and then I saw those dimples and just melted." Chance laughed again then the bell rang. We said goodbye at my locker. He had practice but said he would call me later. I walked outside and started walking to Jacob's truck. I was looking at my phone when I looked up to see Jacob talking to Becky. I know Jake knew I was there and if Becky did she didnt acknowledge me. The wind blew hard blowing a stray piece of hair in her face she went to move it but before she could Jacob reached up and moved it for her. To be honest it stung a little. To see him be that gentle with someone I knew he didnt even like.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Becky said loud enough for everyone in close proximity to hear. I knew she was doing it to see my reaction. I didnt give her one. It took a lot not to react but I wasnt going to give her what she wanted. Jacob nodded and was about to turn away when she pulled him back to her and planted a kiss right on his lips. I couldnt help my mouth from falling open. And Becky saw it seeing as her eyes never left me. She pulled away smiling.

"Jealous Ness?" She asked. _Yes. _But I wasnt about to let her have the final blow.

"Of what exactly? You were eyeing me the entire time you were kissing Jake." People around us laughed. Becky gave me the death stare and walked off. Jacob was just standing there looking at me.

"What?" I said as I got into the truck.

"So my plan is working then." He said with a cocky smirk as he got in and started the truck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my plan to make you so jealous that the only person you want me to be with is yourself."

"I'm not jealous. And incase you didnt notice I thikn your GF is gay."

"Please. You know she did that to get a reaction out of you. And she did just that."

"I am not jealous." _Liar._ I heard a voice in my head say. At the same time Jacob said it.

"Whatever." I said.

"I guess we will just see how long it takes you to break." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I felt his hand touch mine and I jerked mine back. He just laughed and speed down the road towards my house.  
When I got home I went straight to my room. Jake stayed downstairs and played some video game with Emmett. I looked at my laptop and noticed I had a new email.  
_  
SexyBecky17: Bet it sucks to know I have something you ._ I deleted the messege. I didnt even know how she go my email. Jacob walked into my room and leaned up against the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I avoided looking at him.

"Esme invited me to stay for dinner if that's okay with you."

"Why wouldnt it be?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Well I'm not. Stay. Really. Esme loves to and she can cook more with you here."

"Alright." He said. There was an akward silence before I walked out of the room and downstairs. Jacob right behind me. We ended up sitting around the table and playing bored games all night. Everyone played except Alice and Jasper how were still was a fun night.

Later that week Chance walked up to me while I was at my locker.

"Here you go." He said handing me an orange envelope. I opened it to find a invitation to his birthday party. It was on Halloween and a costume was required to get in.

"Thanks. Do you have your costume picked out yet?"

"No. But I should probably get it soon. Crypt Keepers sales out fast."

"Yeah. I bet. Halloween only a week and a few days away."

"Yeah. Hey do you want to go out tonight?"

"Um sure. I figured you would be doing something with your family though. Seeing as its your birthday."

"We'll do something before. My dad has to work the night shift. Is 7:30 okay?"

"Sound good to me." I said.

"Okay great. Oh can you give this to Jake." He said handing me another invitation."

"Will do." He thanked me then kissed me and walked off to hand out more invitations.

"Here." I said to Jacob handing him the invitation when I saw him later. He opened it and glanced at it real quick.

"Are you going?"

"Uh yeah. He is my boyfriend and besides it sounds fun."

Chance and I were sitting in a dimly lit Italian resturant across from each other. We had already orders and were waiting for it to come out. I took the wrapped package that was sitting beside me and sat it on the table.

"I told you not to get me anything." Chance said.

"Do you honestly think I would listen?" Chance smiled.

"Well its a good thing I came prepared." He pulled a dark square box out of his coat pocket and handed it to me.

"Chance this is your birthday not mine."

"I know. But I didnt know you on your birthday. It's only fair." He said.

"Fine." I took the box from him.

"Open your's first." He said. I was going to agrue that he was the birthday boy but decided to open the gift. I opened the box and saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet with four charms already on it. I picked it up and examied it.

"It had a book, which just happenes to be Dracula, a sketchpad, a wolf because I remember you saying you liked them and the number 67 because that is my number. I know you dont really like football that much but I hope the 67 will remind you of me."  
It was really awesome. But I noticed that the wolf and 67 were the outside charms. the sketchpad and Dracula charm in the middle. Exactly like I was caught in the middle of Jake and Chance. It was weird.

"I love it. Will you help me put it on." I said. Chance smiled and put it on my wrist. "Okay now open yours." I said. He tore the paper and half when he saw what it was.

"No way. Ness this is to much."

"No its not. Considering you either tracked this Dracula book charm down or had it made I say we are even." Chance didnt argue. I had gotten him an autographed football from his favorite player Tom Brady. It was cased and had the certific with it.

"This is amazing. And it was game used. Wow. Thanks Ness."

"I am guessing you like it." I said

"Uh yeah. My dad is going to freak when he see's this." He said. The next day I was walking down the deserted hall taking a book back to Miss Marshall the art teacher. I was on my way back to class when I paused behind a row of lockers. I heard Chance talking to someone's voice I couldnt make out. But I did hear my name so I listened in.

"Dude I get it Ness is hot. Really hot but she is keeping you from hanging out with your friends. I mean its not very fair you have to hang out with her friends but she not willing to do the same for you."

"It's not like that. Ness doesnt stop me from hanging out with you all. It's just... I dont want to have to deal with Blake. She doesnt like him and I'm not going to make her feel uncofortable by asking her to sit with him at lunch or go do something and him be there."

"Well everyone else thinks its because Ness thinks she is better then the rest of us or that she is just a bitch."

"Dude." Chance said.

"Come on Chance. I mean its not like she makes an effort to get to know us."

"She's shy."

"All I am saying is you need to get your priorites straight before everyone on the team turns there back on you."

"Seriously?"

"I mean I always have your back but maybe you could ask her to just try hanging out with us."

"I dont know."

"Well you better figure it out. We need to get back." The guy said. When Chance and he walked down the hall I saw that the mystery man was Skillz. I had a feeling Chance wouldnt say anything to me so I decided to say something to him. The lunch bell rang and I was waiting for Chance outside his class. People scrambled to get to lunch. I saw Chance slip into the restroom. I didnt think anyone else was in there so I waited a minute and then slipped into the restroom locking the door behind me. Chance glanced up from washing his hands and his eyes got wide.

"Ness! This is the guys."

"I know. But I need to talk to you. It has to be now."

"Okay."

"I heard Skillz and you talking today in the hall." I saw the suprise in Chance's eyes. Followed by sadness.

"Ness, I am so sorry you-"

"Dont apolgize Chance. You dont have to. You did nothing wrong. Acutually you did. If you want to sit with your friends at lunch or hang out with them as a couple then why didnt you tell me?"

"I just know that you and Blake dont get along and he is always around."

"I can handle Blake. I want you to be honest with me. And I dont want your friends to be mad at you because of me."

"I'm sorry I wasnt honest with you."

"It's fine. Just let me know how you feel. If you want to start sitting with your friends again then we will do that. Maybe I can prove I'm not a bitch."

"You will prove that." Chance said.

"Okay well then. We better go or lunch will be over by the time we get there." I said. Chance and I walked out of the restroom together hand and hand. Thankfully no one was out in the hall to see us. We walked into the cafeteria got our lunch then walked over and sat down at the "football" table. So people stared but I ignored it. We sat down across from Veronica and Skillz.

"Hey Ness, I am so glad you came to sit with us. Another girl to talk to." Veronica said in a cheerfull tone.

"Thanks Veronica."

"Yeah Ness, we missed Chance and it will be cool to get to know you." Skillz said. I wasnt mad at what he had said to Chance actually I was greatful or I may have never known.

"Thanks." I opened my chocolate milk and took a drink.

"Oh my gosh I love your bracelets. Where did you get them?" Veronica said.

"This one was a birthday present from Chance and this one is my family crest."

"There both so pretty. Good taste Chance." Veronica said examing them. I looked around and caught Jacob's eye. He was leaning against a table while Becky chatted away. He wasnt listening. I held his gaze for a few seconds before a voice brought me back to the table.

"Family crest? Seriously?" It was Blake.

"Yes." I said in a calm voice.

"That is pretty lame." I felt my blood presure rising.

"No its not. I think its totally awesome. " Veroinca said.

"Whatever." Blake said. I wished Shea was here. But she was sick again. Ty was talking to Blake about something. It wasnt bad. Veronica and Skillz were nice and I saw Chance really enjoying himself. Laughing and joking with his friends.

A week later I was getting ready for Chance's Halloween party when I saw Jacob walk into my room.

"What are you supposed to be?" I said looking at his dirty cover-all's. It looked like something a mechinic would were.

"Me,myself and I. What are you supossed to be?" I was wearing a white dress that was cut just above the knee. I had on black sparkly flats and my hair lay on my shoulders in pigtails. I picked up the red cover I had and put it on. Tying it at the neck.

"Your going as I vampire? Shouldnt that black?" He said. I pulled the hood up over my head.

"I'm not going as a vampire. I'm Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh okay. Well then I can be your big bad wolf." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Well that would mean that you shallowed me and Esme whole then you would have your stomach cut open by the woodsmen. Lets see...Emmett. Yeah I could total see him being the woodsmen."

"Okay nevermind." He said. I laughed and walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the basket that was on the counter.

"What's in the basket?"

"Cupcakes. Esme made them."

"Wait. The ones with buttercream frosting and blue berries on to?"

"Yes." Jacob leaped for the basket but I moved faster.

"Your batch is over there." I said pointing to the counter where a dozen of them sat. Jacob grabbed one and almost swallowed the thing whole.

"These are awesome." Jacob said grabbing another. He ate this one slower. Grandma walked into the kitchen.

"Ness you look so cute."

"Thanks Grandma. And thanks for making all those cupcakes." She had make 4 dozen by herself. I had help with two dozen which were Jake's and Chance's.

"It was my pleasure. Jacob is your truck unlocked?"

"Yeah it should be."

" Okay I am going to have Emmett go ahead and put those other cupcakes in it then."

"Alright." Jake said.

"We better get going anyway." I said. But not before grabbing a cupcake.

"You can have the rest of this one." Jacob said refuring to the half eaten cupcake in his hand. I reached for it but Jacob pulled his hand back.

"Just come get it." He said before putting half of it in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the cupcake I had sat down.

"Be good Jacob." I said as I grabbed my backet and walked out of the house.

"I'll try." He said lightly.

"Okay its all straped down Nessie." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Have fun." He said then ran up to the house. When I got in I saw a knife and Michael Meyers mask in the floor bored.  
When we arrived at the Smithson Rec Hall it was completely transformed into a haunted house. I grabbed the cupcakes with Jake's help. We walked into the Rec Hall and were directed were to go. Chance was standing by the table with the punch,candy and food. He smiled when he saw me. He was dressed up like Chucky. I personally had never seen Child's Play or any of the Chucky movies but a serial killer doll was very scary.

"Hello Little Red and Michael Meyers." Chance said when we were close enough.

"Hey Chucky." I said. Chance smiled and took the cupcakes out of my hands sitting them on the table. Jake sat the ones he had down on the table. He saw Jason and Brody and went to say hi to them.

"Tell Esme I said thanks. These are so good."

"She enjoyed doing it. I have a dozen just for you in my basket."

"Awesome." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"So you want to go see how scary this place really is?"  
"Lets go." He said taking my hand and leading the way.

It was really fun. It was scary but I didnt scream at the top of the top of my lungs like a lot of girls. Since so many people were there Chance just took the presents he did get home with him. Jacob said he even had fun. Although he scared people half the night.

A few weeks later I was in the center of town. I was meeting with Ty. Shea had been acting very weird for the past few weeks. She wasnt really talking to either of us and was hanging out with Blake of all people. When we asked her about it she either got defensive or goes quiet. Ty walked into the Starbucks and scanned for me. Finding me easily. He walked up to the counter and order something then came and sat down at the table I was at.

"Hey."

"Hey Ty."

"So has she said anything to you?"

"No she is hardly taking my calls now and when she does she is so closed off."

"Same here. I mean I dont want to think the worst but she's not really giving me an option."

"Do you think Blake would do that? I thought you two were best friends."

"Blake is the most random person I have ever meet. He's your best friend one day and a completely jerk the next. I wouldnt put it past him if he is trying to get Shea for himself."

"Yeah but why would she give him the time of day? She knows what kind of person he is. Something more is going on with those two."

"Look Ness, I know we arent really friends but if you find out that she is cheating you have to tell me. Please. I really care about Shea and I  
want us to work but if she is cheating I cant be with her." I felt an obligation to Shea seeing as she was my best friend but Ty didnt deserve  
to be cheated on. He really was a nice guy and I agreed to tell him if I found out that she was.

"Thanks Ness, if I find anything out I will tell you. But anyways I need to get going. My mom is home with the flu and I told her I wouldnt be to long."

"No problem. I think I will go to. I hope your mom feels better." I said before parting ways. I turned around and ran right into Shea and Blake.

"Was that Ty?" Shea asked.

"I would think you would reconize your own boyfriend. Unless of course those lines are getting blurred." I looked at Blake when I said the later part.

"Why were you with him?" Shea asked clearly irritated.

"Why are you with him?" I said glancing at Blake.

"That is none of your business." Blake said.

"I'm sorry was I talking to you?"

"He's right. It is none of your business." Shea snapped.

"Well why I was with Ty is none of yours." I started to walk around them. Blake "accidently" bumped shoulder with me. He did it pretty hard but he only ended up hurting himself. He grabbed his shoulder and cried out in pain.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder you stupid little-"

"Watch where you walk next time." I said before walking away.

"Ness we arent done." Shea said. I looked back at her. Blake was leaning against her still holding his shoulder.

"If you want to talk to me either call me or dont bring him along." I said walking away before she could say anything else. My phone rang and I saw that it was Chance.

"Hello." I said instantly cheered up.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"

"I am acutally near the Starbucks a few blocks from your house."

"Really."

"Yeah. Ty wanted to talk to me about Shea. I meet him at Starbucks. But I was just about to go home actually."

"I have a better idea. Why dont you come over here? I was going to invite you for dinner anyways."

"Oh yeah that sounds good. Give me like ten minutes to get there." I said. I could be there in like ten seconds but he didnt know that.

"You are not going to walk. I will come and get you."

"Chance there is no need. Really. I can walk."

"Ness the wind is like 20 miles per hour and its only 30 degrees out. I will be there in a few." He hung up before I could object. I walked back over to the Starbucks and waited outside. Chance pulled up to it about ten minutes later and I ran to the car.

"Thank you." I said when I got in the car.

"No problem." He said smiling. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then pulled slowly out of the parking space. It took us about ten minutes to get back to his house since the roads were slick from the snow storm a few days ago.

"You've known Shea since what? Fifth grade. Do you think she would cheat on Ty?" I asked Chance.

"I dont know. I would hope not but I mean this is the longest realationship she has had with a guy. And Shea is known for how much she  
likes guys. It's always been that way."

"Yeah but cheating is a whole knew area. I mean Ty seem nice and before the whole Blake thing she seemed to be really into him."

"He is nice. Shea's just Shea. I have never been able to figure that girl out." He said handing a water out of the refrigerator.

"Oh well. Lets talk about something else for now. What are we having for dinner tonight?" I said.

"Mexican Lasagna. I am making it."

"Sounds good. Do you need any help?"

"Actually yes. Thank you for offering. We'll start around five or so." He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"So what do you want to do until then?" I said. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it was 3:45.

"I can think of a few things." He came up to me and kissed me softly at first but then it became more hungry. We kissed like that for a few more minutes before pulling apart. Both needing air.

"We need to have kisses like that more often."

"Definitly." He leaned back in to kiss me again when the door blew open. Chance and I both jumped. His mom walked in caring Eli shielding him from the wind. Chance ran over to the door to shut and lock it.

"Boy its cold out there. That wind isnt helping anything. Oh hello Ness. I am glad you could make it."

"Thank you Mrs. Luck." She put Trevor in his Exersaucer. Chance and I stayed in the living room with Trevor while his mom finished some work she had left. He was just now learning how to crawl so Chance and I would try to get him to crawl to each of us. It was so cute. Five o'clock rolled around and Chance and I got started on dinner. It took about 30 minutes or so to prepair then it had to go in the oven for another 30 minutes. Right when it was ready to come out of the oven Chance's dad walked in.

"Hey Dad." He said. Mrs. Luck walked up to and gave him peck on the lips.

"Hey Son. Hello Ness. Something smells like Chance's famous Mexican Lasagna."

"See. Told you it was famous." Chance said with a smirk. I laughed.

"It just come out of the oven. So you got home just in time."

"Okay I am going to change then we can eat." His dad walked into the living room and kissed Trevor on the head then walked out of sight. Chance got four plates and forks out and set the table the glasses were already out so I grabbed them and put them on the table. Chance's mom got a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and filled each glass.

"Your not lactose intolerant are you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Okay. We have milk with dinner almost every night. Sometimes juice but never any soda."

"That is fine with me. Milk is good for you." Chance brought the casserole dish he cooked the lasagna in out and sat it in the middle of the table along with a jar of salsa and tortilla chips. His dad walked back into the room and we all sat down for dinner.

I had to leave at nine since it was a school night. Chance kissed me goodnight when dad pulled up and told me to call him when I got home. I told him I would and ran to the car.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked as I got in the car. He pulled out and drove slowly until he got out of Chance's sight then he speed up.

"Yeah. Chance's parents are really nice."

"That's good."

"So anything on the vamp/were front?" I asked hoping for good news.

"Not to much. We havent caught the were's scent since that day. He must be onto us."

"That sucks."

"Yes. But there hasnt been as many killing or missing person reports either."

"Well that's good."

"We are still going to keep our guard up of course but hopefully it was just random."

"Hopefully. Have the Vulturi heard about this?"

"No as far as we know. Alice has been watching them and they show no knowledge of it." We pulled into the turn that lead to our house.

"So have you and mom gave any thought to rather I can go to La Push with Jake?"

" We have talked about it and are still doing so."

"Okay." I said a little disappointed. But it had only about a week since we asked. I went straight to bed when we got inside. Texting Chance before my eyelids shut.


	11. Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Thanks to my readers  
dreamers4eva  
summersgirl2526  
veraleeon  
.Awesome.12  
dontxmessxwithxtex

I know. I know. It has been WAY to long since I posted a new chapter for this story. I am so sorry. With school and work I just havent found the time. Again Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you will. I also know it is shorter then previous chapter but I wanted to get it up.

**Bella's POV  
**  
Edward and I were walking together in the woods. We went for walks everyday. He wasn't saying much and I had a good idea of why.

"You don't think she should go with Jacob, Do you?" I said. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"You know me to well." Now I smiled.

"Yes I do."

"She is only sixteen. And she wants us to let her go over two thousand miles away with a boy." We came to a tree that had fallen sat down on it.

"She would be going with Jacob. He's not just any boy. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. And the pack loves Ness. You know that. I mean even Leah has grown to be civil and that is saying something."

"I'm not worried about her safety in La Push. I know she would be safe there. Its just..."

"What?"

"Weather Renesme realizes it or not she is in love with Jacob. We all see it. I don't know that I am comfortable with her going so far alone with him."

"Edward... They wont be alone all the time. Emily called and said Ness could stay with Sam and her. That she would keep an eye on them. I think it will be good for Ness to get away. All the stuff going on with Blake, Shea, and now these dreams about Jacob. I just think she needs this."

"Well we could take her on a mini-vacation. We could go anywhere just the three of us."

"And she would be miserable. She would constantly be worried that something happened to Jake. She is already stressing over this enough... And if god forbid something did happen to Jacob and we didn't let her go... I don't want to think of the consequences." Edward lowered his head. He knew I was right.

"Okay... She can go. But we have to lay down some rules for when she is gone. If she doesn't agree she doesn't go."

"Agreed." I said taking his hand. He put his arm around me and kissed me softly on the lips. We sat there for a few more minutes before heading home to tell Ness the good news.

**Ness's POV  
**I was sitting at the dining room table cutting out pictures from magazines for a college I had to do for English. It was things that we love. Mom and dad came in and sat down at the table.

"Ness we want to talk to you." Dad said. I put the scissors down and looked up at them.

"Okay. What's up?"

"We talked about it and we will let you go with Jacob." Mom said. I was surprised. I thought they would say no.

"Seriously?" I said calmly before I got to excited.

"Yes." Dad said. I jumped up and threw my arms around both of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I kissed them both on the cheek.

"There are some rules." I didn't care. I was to happy. I sat back down and listened.

"Okay. What are they?"

"You will be staying with Emily and Sam. Not Jacob."

"Okay." I said. That was a little strange but whatever.

"You will call and check in twice a day. When you wake up and before you go to bed." Mom said.

"That's fine."

"And last but most important you can not be seen by Charlie. You have to be very sure of where he is at all times." Dad said

"Okay. I will I promise. Can I call Jake now or are there more rules?" I said excitedly. Mom and dad both smiled.

"Finish your homework then call Jacob. Oh and you two will be leaving Saturday morning." I nodded and got my homework finished as fast as I could. Then I called Jake.

"Yeah." He said when we answered.

"Hey Jake. So I got some news." I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"What's up?"

"I get to go with you to La Push." I heard something hit the floor.

"You okay Jake?"

"Y-Yeah. I just dropped my bowl. I cant believe they said yes." I knew he was smiling.

"I know. I was so shocked."

"That is awesome. It is going to be so much fun."

"I know. I can't wait. But anyways I just wanted to let you know. I am going to get to bed."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." I said then hung up. I could hardly wait. By the end of the week I would be in La Push.

I was sitting at lunch with Chance and his football friends when the subject of fall break came up.

"What are your plans Ness?" Veronica asked.

"I am going to Washington."

"That's cool. That is were you lived before you moved here. Right?"

"Yeah. I am excited. I haven't been back in a while."

"Doesn't have family there too. Is he going?" Blake said. He clearly was trying to get under my skin.

"Yes. He is going."

"How long will you be gone?" Chance asked.

"A week. I am leaving Saturday morning."

"Oh okay. Well what time will you be back here?" I saw the disappointment in his eyes. He was upset that i was going to be gone basically all fall break.

"I think our returning flight arrives at 10:45. Maybe we could hang out that night. If you don't have plans." This brought a smile back to his face.

"Yeah. I would love that." Everyone else continued talking about there holiday plans during the rest of lunch.

Friday came really fast. I thought the week would have dragged on but it didnt. Chance wanted to hang out after school since I was leaving tomorrow morning so we were at his house sitting in his living room.

"Have you figured out what is going on with Shea?" He asked.

"No. I can barely get her to talk to me and if she does its hateful. I seriously don't know what's wrong."

"She'll come around. That is just Shea. She is a very strange girl."

"Yeah. Well I don't want to talk about her. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Going to Anchorage. My grandparents live there. We have Thanksgiving and Christmas at there house every year."

"That will be fun."

"Yeah. It is. Every year we sit on this hugh rub they have in there living room and play bored games before dinner. It's a tradition. Same for Christmas."

"That is so cute. I can just picture it." Chance laughed. His mom walked into the room and sat down.

"Chance there is a hugh storm coming in. We going to have to leave here in a few hours so we can try and get to grandma and grandpa's before it hits.I know you were going to wait and come down later but I don't know that you will be able to make it if you dont come with us."

"But mom, Ness will be gone until next Saturday."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your dad is already on his way home and we dont want to get stuck here for Thanksgiving. I'm sorry Ness."

"It's okay. I understand."

"If only my son was as understanding." She said in a teasing voice looking at Chance. He smiled.

"I understand. It just sucks."

"I know sweetie. You need to start getting packed." She said as she walked out of the room. Chance laid back on the couch.

"Sorry we only got to hang out for a couple of hours." I said leaning back against him.

"Me too. You could stay and help me pack." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling and if I stayed there wouldn't be much packing done.

"I actually need to pack myself. So I probably should be going."

"Okay. I guess. Will you at least let me drive you home?" I twisted so I could see his face.

"I would love that." I said pecking him on the lips. We stood up and he told his mom he was going to drive me home then he would be back. I did have to pack. Well re-pack whatever Alice packed. She had great style but I like wearing comfortable things and my definition of comfortable and hers was completely different. We kissed a little before he drove up the long winding drive way. We said our goodbyes and he left.

"Hey Ness, I didn't think you would be home until later." Emmett said who was playing a video game with Jacob.

"Chance and his family had to leave early for Anchorage." I said as I sat down in the chair closest to Jacob who was on the couch.

"Oh okay." Emmett said.

"Are you packed?" I asked Jacob. He glanced at me.

"As a matter a fact I am. Are you?" He said.

"Yes and no. Yes if I just take whatever Alice packed. No if I go and pack stuff I will actually wear."

"You don't even know what I packed." Alice said from behind me. Coming in the open window with Jasper. I turned to her.

"I saw the suitcases this morning. I took a peek. Heals and I do not mix."

"Wear you get your taste in clothes from I will never know...Actually I do. Your mother."

"Not all of us can be a fashionista like you Alice." She laughed.

"I am going to pack real quick." I said getting up and running across the room and up the stairs at full speed. I was packed in about five minutes. I went back downstairs and hung out with my family for a few hours before going to bed. Jacob stayed in a guest room down the hall. We had an early flight and we didn't want to worry about him being late.

At 7:15 the next morning Jacob and I were boarding our plane to Seattle. Embry and Quil would pick us up at the airport and we would drive to La Push.


	12. Desire

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**__**  
**_Thanks to my newest readers.  
LubeJr  
VampireLover1994  
embenoit  
evieeeee

Jacob and I were waiting for our bags to come around and also waiting for Quil and Embry.

"I seriously hope they didn't fall asleep or something." Jacob said.

"Well its not like we couldn't get to La Push if we needed to. And in a lot less time." I said.

"True. But I really don't want to have to run all the way to La Push especially with luggage."

"Me either." I turned around to face the doors of the airport. Jake would watch for out luggage and I could watch for Quil and Embry. We had been waiting about ten minutes for our luggage.

"Looks like you have a fan club Ness." Jake said. I looked at him and he jerked his head motioning across the luggage pick up. Three guys were standing waiting for there luggage starring in our direction.

"Maybe they are starring at you." I said with a smirk.

"Right." Jacob said sarcastically.

"What they could-" I was cut off by to arms around me. If I hadn't smelled him first he would be in sever pain right now.

"Hey little monster." Said Embry jokingly. Giving me a big hug in the process. I laughed.

"Hey Embry." I said hugging him back. He let go and Quil came up behind him and gave me a hug.

"How have you been Ness?" Quil asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Great. I am glad you got to come down with Jake."

"Me to. I miss Washington."

"Well we will be sure to show you a good time while you are down here." Embry said.

"I am sure you will." Jacob said having grabbed our bags without me knowing.

"Ready?" Embry said. We nodded. We rode in a red four door SUV on the way back to La Push. Embry and Quil in front. Jake and I in the back. They  
talked almost the whole way to La Push.

About all the trouble they used to get into and how much fun they had. I was quiet most the ride just enjoying listening to there stories. I was saddened in a way because I could tell how much Jacob loved it here. Being in Washington where his family was. And because of me he had to leave them. We stopped for gas about half way and also something to eat. I was looking at the sandwiches in the gas station trying to decide what to get.

"You have been awfully quiet so far." Jacob said coming to stand beside me. I looked up at him.

"Your not regretting coming here are you?" He said. I could see the hurt already spreading on his face. I was surprised he thought that.

"NO! Of course not. I am so glad I got to come home. I've been having fun listening to you three reminisce. That's all." Jacob's face lit up.

"Okay. Just making sure." He lifted his hand and pushed a stray hair out of my face. I smiled at him.

"None of that. None of that." Quil said walking up behind Jacob.

"We need to be getting on the road." Quil said. I picked out a Chicken Salad sandwich. Jake got the same. We got two big bags of chips to share and each got a drink. They we were back on the road.

"So Ness how is Bella?" Embry asked.

"She's good."

"She still a vegetarian?" Quil asked with a smirk. I smiled.

"Yes."

"Are you?" Embry said looking at me in the rearview mirror. He was smiling. Jacob slapped him in the back of the head.

"HEY! Watch it. I am driving." Embry said swerving a little.

"It's not like any of us can die... Well in a car crash that is." Jacob said.

"Yeah well this is Emily's car. And if we crash it I think we all rather be dead then have to face her."

"True. Sorry I will keep my hands to myself for now." Jacob said. The rest of the ride was uneventful. I talked more and listened to more stories that they had. Four and a half hours later we were in La Push pulling into Sam and Emily's. They had added an addition onto there house so it was a good size. They had to when they found out Emily was pregnant. They had a four year old name Skylar. When we got out of the car Emily was walking out the door with Skylar in her arms. She was a spitting image of Emily. So cute.

"Uncle Jake!" She yelled. Smiling big. Emily put her down and she ran to Jacob. He scooped her up and spun her around. Emily walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Ness."

"Hi Emily. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Anytime. You are family. And your so pretty." She said pulling back to look at me. I smiled. She had seen pictures of me but I hadn't actually been back in seven years.

"Thank you. So are you. And your daughter."

"Oh thank you. Lets get inside. It's cold out here for some of us." I smiled and walked inside with her. Jake followed with Skylar with Embry and Quil behind him. They had grabbed my luggage for me. Jacob put Skylar down and she ran to play in her play area.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked.

"Starving." Embry said. Emily brought out a pan of home-made brownies. We all took a piece and sat down in the living room. Sam came home about thirty minutes later.

"Hey everyone." He said kissing Emily then Skylar on the head.

"Hey Sam." Jacob and I said at the same time.

"Glad to see you two made it here safe. It's good to see you Ness. It's been a long time."

"You too. Thank you for letting me stay." Sam smiled.

"Your welcome." He grabbed on of the brownies left in the pan.

"I had better get to my dad's. He is probably wondering were I am." Jacob said.

"Okay." I said.

"Do you need me to patrol Sam?"

"Not tonight. But possible tomorrow. We caught a scent just a little north of here."

"Okay well just let me know."

"Will do." Jacob said. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into a tight hug.

"See you later." I said.

"Yeah. I will come back later." He said.

"You and Billy can come over for dinner." Emily said. Jacob nodded and said goodbye before walking out the door.

"I will show you to your room." Emily said. We walked down the short hall part of there new addition to the house and on the left was a nice size bedroom. Not near as big as mine at home but it was big enough.

"The bathroom is down the hall first door on the right. I will let you get settled."

"Thanks." Emily nodded and walked out of the room.  
Later that night we were all sitting at the table eating delicious meat loaf and mashed potatoes. Emily was such a good cook. Jacob and I volunteered to do the dishes.

"So I was thinking you could come over to my dad's tomorrow. I can show you my old garage and we could just hang out."

"Sounds good to me." I said handing him the last plate. He smile and took the plate from me. We sat and talk with Billy a little bit but around nine o'clock he and Jacob left. I was really tired and went straight to bed. I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. It smelled so good. I got up and walked into the living room.

"Hey Ness. Hungry?" Emily said. I nodded and she made me a plate. I sat down at the table next to Skylar.

"Are you Uncle Jake's girlfriend?" She asked. I choked on the orange juice I was taking a drink of.

"Sky I told Jacob and Ness are just friends. Best friends."

"But Uncle Jacob loves her. Like you and daddy love each other." Emily sat down next to Skylar.

"Well sweetie sometimes a person can love someone and they not be together."

"But-but don't you love Uncle Jacob?" Skylar was looking at me waiting for an answer. I take a minute to answer. Trying to answer in a way that a five year old will some what understand.

"I do love Jacob but we are just friends. Best friends."

"But-"

"Sky you need to get ready to go ready. Grandma Sue will be waiting."

"Okay." She said and slowly got down out of her chair and walked upstairs.

"Sorry about that." Emily said.

"It's okay. I figured that I would have to answers questions about Jake and me."

"Jake says you have a boyfriend."

"He told you about that?" Emily smiled and sat down next to me.

"Yes. And I can tell by the look you had just now and when Sky asked you if you loved Jacob you feel a little guilty." I didn't say anything but she knew I knew she was right.

"It's normal to feel like that. I definitely felt guilty over having feeling for Sam for a long time. I know its not exactly the same thing but its similar." I nodded.

"I don't know what to do. I really like Chance. He is really sweet and nice and cute. But... I see what it does to Jake and I feel guilty and question weather I am doing the right thing."

"I don't know what is going to happen between you two in the future but I think you will end up being together. Partly because of the imprint. I know first hand the pull from it. But more so because I see the way you look at him...Ness please don't be with Jacob out of guilt. Be with him because you want to. It would hurt Jacob more if he knew that it was because of guilt."

"Thanks Emily." I said with a small smile.

"Anytime. You can always come talk to me. Have an insider to being imprinted on." She said smiling ran into the room with her pink back pack.

"I'm ready!" She said excitedly.

"Did you actually pack clothes this time or just toys?"

"I pack clothes in this one. My toys are in my suitcase." We all laughed.

"Okay. Well let me change and we will leave. Ness do you want to go? I could drop you off at Jake's."

"I don't think Jacob wake's up this early unless he is forced to."

"True. Well you can go with me to the grocery store. I have to get food for Thanksgiving and groceries for the week."

"Sounds good to me. I will go change."

A few hours later we were back at the house. Some of the pack was there so they helped carry them in. Sam,Paul and Jacob had been on patrol and seen us pull into the drive-way.

"Ready to go?" Jacob said sitting down beside me on the couch. I gave him a questioned look.

"To my house. I told you we could go there today and I would show you around."

"Oh yeah. You want to go now? You don't have to patrol?"

"No I told Sam that I had plans with you today."

"Oh okay. Well yeah lets go then." I said standing up.

"We'll be back later. I am going to show Ness my place." Jake told Emily.

"Okay. Have fun." She said. Jake and I walked out of the house.

"Race you?" Jacob said with a smile.

"Okay. I will even let you get a head start."

"I don't need-" He took off. i could hear him laughing. He didn't phase. Which meant it would be even easier to beat him. Only I didn't know the way to his house so I had to wait for him. It didn't take us long about five minutes and we were to his house.

"So this is it. It's small but its home."

"It's cute."

"Whatever you say." Jacob said.

"It is."

"Okay." We walked up to the house and went inside.

"So this is where you grow up."

"Yes." I smiled at the pictures that lined the wall. A lot of pictures of Jake, Quil and Embry. Pictures of his sisters and Billy. And in the very middle was a picture of the Black family. Billy,Rachel,Rebecca and holding Jake is his mom Sarah. He didn't talk about his mom much but I knew he didn't remember a lot about her since she died when he was so young.

"You mom was really pretty." Jake gave a small smile and looked away.

"Yeah. People who knew her say I look like her and some of the things I saw or do remind them of her."

"I wish I could have met her."

"Me too... Let me show you what used to be my room." I got that Jacob wasn't comfortable talking about it so I followed him to his old room.

"This was your room? How did you fit in here?"

"The only thing I did was sleep in here. That was extremely hard after I changed."

"Uh yeah. I can see why." We walked out of the room.

"Do you want to see the garage?" I hesitated for a second by nodded and we walked out the door. I wanted to see the garage because I knew how special it was to Jake at one time but I also knew a big part of the reason it was so special was because that is were he and mom became close again. And most certainly were he feel in love with her. When we entered the garage I saw the Rabbit sitting in the far corner. Jake had been here when the car finally gave out.

"Why do you keep that thing? I mean it wont run anymore." Jacob mocked looking offended and went over to the car.

"Don't talk like that. She will hear you."

"Did you just say she will hear me?" Jacob blushed a little. I burst out laughing. I had to put my hand the work bench so I wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard.

"Please,please tell me you did not name your car." Jacob turned away but I saw he was getting redder by the minute.

"If you must know her name is...Rosita."

"That a lovely name." I managed to get out before cracking up again. Jacob started to laugh with me.

"I have had a lot of good laughs in here." He said.

"I am sure." We heard a car door shut and heard voice.

"Jake might be here. I think he was going on patrol for Sam but he may be back."

"Well we have time to spare. The game starts at noon." The other person said. The other person just happen to be Grandpa Charlie.

"What's he doing here?" I said to Jacob.

"I don't know. I didn't think my dad would be back from Sue's until later." I had the urge to run out and throw my arms around Grandpa but I knew that wouldn't turn out good.

"Okay. Just go back to Emily's and stay there. I will come by later." Jacob said as he made sure the coast was clear before I walked out of the garage.

"Fine. See you later." He gave me a hug and pecked me on the cheek then ran up to the house. I was about to head towards Emily's when a thought occurred to me. _I just cant let Grandpa see me. That doesn't mean I cant just see him really quick._ I would make sure to not be seen and if I was Jacob would just make up some story. I snuck around to the side of the house and looked in the living room window. Grandpa sat closest to the window but his back was to me. I caught a glimpse of him when he turned to look at Billy. He still looked the same as the last time I saw him. Maybe a few more gray hairs but he still looked good. In the process of taking in Grandpa Jacob saw me. I looked up and saw his eyes were like daggers. I heard him say he would be right back and then I heard the door open and close. I started to take off but he was already there with a hand on my wrist.

"Are you crazy? Charlie could have turned around and seen you." He said ushering me away from the house.

"But he didn't. I just wanted to see him once. I miss him Jacob." Jacob's eyes softened.

"I know you do Ness. And I know he misses you. But we cant risk him seeing you."

"I know. It wont happen again. I will go straight to Emily's."

"Okay. I will see you in a little bit." He turned and jogged back to the house and I took off for Emily's.

By ten thirty that night he still hadn't showed up. I didn't think much of it. He probably was patrolling or spending time with his dad. Which was good. I knew Billy missed him a lot. I had my laptop open watching old re-runs of Seinfeld. The show was so funny. I jumped when I heard a soft tap against my window. I got up and pulled the curtains back to see Jacob standing there. I opened the window and he climbed inside.

"I knew Emily would be asleep and I told you I would come by."

"I would have understood if you didn't. Or you could have just called." I said walking back over to the bed. Jacob fell back onto the bed and grabbed my laptop.

"Oh this show was funny." I sat down beside Jacob and we watch a few episodes together. He insisted that we watch the one called 'The Contest'. So I found it on the internet and we watched it. Half way threw the episode I knew Jacob was watching me instead of the show so I looked over at him. He took his hand and put it softly on my cheek. I couldn't help myself from leaning into it. And that's all he needed. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I should have pushed him away. That would have been the smart thing to do but I found it hard to be smart when he was so close. It was soft and sweet at first but soon it became hot and hungry. Jacob push the laptop off me and I heard it hit the floor but I didn't care. Jacob was on top of me but he had to pull away because we both needed oxygen. He was still very close.

"God. I love you so much Ness." The reality of what happened hit me hard. I saw the bracelet Chance had given me. And guilt came pouring in. I pushed Jacob off of me and ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I dropped to the floor and started sobbing.


End file.
